Sushi and a Heart
by HuntressRaven
Summary: There's always something going on in the STN-J, Gossip the occasional witch hunt. When Sakaki saves Karasuma twice he's suddenly her guardian angel, and everything begins to fall into play. But,when Karasuma falls ill,love will come from both men she love
1. Guardian Angel

AN: Hey everyone yet another story, I'm not finished with my other one " Someone to Be With", but this was just an idea I had to put on paper. This story is dedicated to my guy friend Nick. He felt that another cute pairing would Sakaki and Karasuma so I'm making this fanfic for him.

****

Chapter1: Guardian Angel

Doujima walked into the office and sat down bored as every.

" Hey Doujima you actually came in early," Robin said

" Sometimes I just feel bored and want to come in," Doujima said

Sakaki and Karasuma came up arguing about Sakaki's driving.

" Sakaki, learn to drive," Karasuma said

" Come on that car was in my lane," Sakaki said

" Give me the keys," Karasuma said

Robin and Doujima sighed.

" Another close call with a sidewalk Miho?" Doujima said

" More like a parked car," Karasuma said

" It was a moving car," Sakaki said

" He just took a year off my life," Karasuma said

Robin smiled and Doujima sighed.

" Never let Sakaki drive," Doujima said, " That is the less for the day."

Robin turned around and worked on her computer. Michael leaned back and stretched.

" Amon's back," Michael said

" Where did he go?" Doujima said

" Ah had something to check out from the last hunt," Michael said

Amon walked in and looked at the three bored faces and he sighed. He walked back saw Sakaki getting coffee and Karasuma taking medicine for her head.

" Another driving test?" Amon questioned

" He's testing me Amon," Karasuma said pointing to Sakaki said

" He test everyone," Amon replied

Karasuma sighed and leaned her head on the back desk. And Amon poured a cup of coffee.

" Don't push it Sakaki," Amon said

" Women can't take the pressure," Sakaki said

" We all know that," Amon said

He walked out and Robin looked over her shoulder.

" Is Ms. Karasuma alright?" Robin asked

" Yes, she fine," Amon said

He walked to his computer and sat down.

" Find anything at the site?" Michael asked

" Nothing," Amon said

Sakaki walked out and took his seat by Robin and leaned back in his chair.

" You've become to relaxed," Robin said

" I'm aloud to since there hasn't been many witch hunts," Sakaki said

" You might become lazy," Doujima said

" Then I will have learned from the best," Sakaki said

He sipped his coffee and sighed with a pleasant face. Karasuma walked from the back with two cups of coffee. She placed one on Amon's desk and then sat down at her work station.

" I'm going to stay late today so what ever files you need give them to me before you leave," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and sipped his coffee. Sakaki looked at Karasuma seeing she had calm down since the morning ride, that he felt content with.

Later, Sakaki went downstairs and went off to get to lunch.

" Where does he go to lunch?" Robin asked

" A place just past Harry's on the corner," Karasuma said

" Oh, I guess he's out for something new," Robin replied

" I think there's a girl," Doujima said, " He always seems to, what's the phrase freshen up."

" He's so shallow," Karasuma said

" Come on Miho, I'm sure you've had your share of little crushes," Doujima said

Karasuma shook her head and got up slightly frustrated. Robin looked over at Doujima.

" I don't think you should have said that, she doesn't seem to be happy right now," Robin said

" Will you two take your gossip somewhere else," Amon sternly said

" I agree, it's annoying," Michael said

Doujima sighed and Robin turned around.

" Men, they don't understand us women," Doujima and Robin said

Amon looked at them from the corner of his eye.

" We don't apparently," Amon said

" We have the most problems," Doujima said

" And if your want to get personal we have to be home makers," Robin said

Michael looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

" Home makers?" he said

" You know cooking cleaning," Robin said

" We pay the bills," Michael said, " Support the family."

Doujima sighed and said, " We work too probably more than you men will ever do."

Amon stood up and looked at them then walked off and Robin and Doujima smiled.

" You two always have to start something, Battle of the sexes," Michael said, " The battle continues."

" And we score," Doujima said

Amon came back and sat down and returned to his work. Robin smiled and Doujima sighed.

" What's a matter Amon we got you on this one?" Doujima said

" Get to work," he said

Sakaki returned with two bags of food and sat it down.

" What did you bring this time?" Doujima said

" Fresh sushi and soba noodles," Sakaki said

" All that in two bags?" Doujima said

" Yeah," Sakaki said, " Actually breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Robin sighed and Sakaki walked to the back and set the bags down. He pulled out a box and set it down on the back table where Karasuma sat. She looked up at the wooden box then looked at Sakaki.

" What's this?" she asked

" Thought you might be hungry so I got you some fresh sushi," Sakaki said

" Ah, so you didn't go to that café, you went and got sushi," Karasuma said

" Yup best in town, I don't go anywhere else to get it," Sakaki said

Sakaki put the rest in the fridge and then walked out. Karasuma opened the box and saw a nicely prepared selection of sushi and her favorite none the less. She smiled and grabbed a set of chopsticks from the bag Sakaki left out along with soy sauce

Later that evening Karasuma stayed back and Amon set the files down.

" If you get done, grab that second stack and leave it out for me in the morning," Amon said

" Alright," she siad

Amon walked down and waited for Robin. Karasuma typed up reports with the help of Michael to get it done faster. Once those were done Karasuma pulled the other files and left them out on Amon's desk and shut down her computer and his.

" Alright thanks Michael," Karasuma said, " I'll be going."

" Do you want me to escort you down?" Michael said

" No, I think I'll be ok," she said

She grabbed her coat and walked down to her car. She looked at her watch and sighed.

" I really need to get some groceries," Karasuma said, " But it's late."

Karasuma drove down to the local market and saw a familiar motorcycle. She walked in and saw Sakaki checking out.

" Hi Ms. Karasuma," he said

" Picking up some things?" she questioned

" Just the necessities," Sakaki said

" How exactly do you carry that on your motorcycle?" she asked

Sakaki smirked and pointed the back pack on his back. Karasuma smiled and shook her head. She went and grabbed the things she needed then checked out. To her surprise she saw Sakaki standing by his motorcycle.

" I thought you would need an escort to your car," he said

" It's just two isle's back," Karasuma said, " I'll be fine."

" Alright," he said

Karasuma walked down the isles and stopped, suddenly she didn't see her car. Two local thugs that were hanging at the entrance walked off after her and Sakaki narrowed his eyes. Karasuma then remembered she was back a few and walked on. She thought she was being followed and walked faster then picked up her pace. As she came towards her car on of the thugs stopped.

" Hey, pretty lady, where's the cash," he said

Karasuma didn't respond and the other one came towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. She dropped the bags of groceries, she looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" He asked you a question," the other said

" I don't have any," she said

The first one walked over and grabbed her purse and Karasuma broke free and punched the one that had her purse.

" Oh, now you've done it lady," he said

They pulled out a knife or two and Karasuma looked at them.

" Leave me alone," she said

" What are you going do call the police," they said

" Hands off," Sakaki's voice broke through

Karasuma looked up and saw Sakaki on his motorcycle. He came at them on his motorcycle and took a swing at them. He pulled in front of Karasuma and looked at the thugs.

" Sakaki," she said

" Hey kid don't you know respect for business," one said

" Didn't look like business more like harassment to a defense less woman to me," Sakaki said

The thugs came at Sakaki and Sakaki pulled his orbo gun out. They slight backed away and Sakaki smiled under his helmet.

" We can play like that," they said

They came at Sakaki and Sakaki threw a few good punches, until one pulled him off his motorcycle. Sakaki slide across the pavement and Karasuma reached for her orbo gun. The two thugs approached her and she pulled out her orbo gun.

" Look the little lady's got a gun too," one said

" Stay back," she said

Sakaki got up and ran at one of them and jumped on their back.

" I told you to leave her alone," he said beating the one up with the gun

Karasuma watched in surprise and then she called the police. Sakaki was thrown and then stood up until they kicked him and smashed his head towards the ground.

" Leave him alone or I'll shoot," Karasuma said

" Karasuma," Sakaki said

The police came and the thugs took off and Sakaki stood up.

" Thanks for your help," Karasuma said

Sakaki smiled and removed his helmet.

" What are comrades for," Sakaki said

" Yeah," Karasuma said

She picked up her things expect for the spilled milk.

"Oh man I needed that too," she said

Sakaki pulled out his back pack and tossed her a quart.

" No, use crying over spilt milk," Sakaki said

" Oh, Sakaki I can't," she said

" It's nothing, I'll just pick up some down at the market by my place," he said

Karasuma nodded and walked over to Sakaki. She placed some money in his hand.

" Here, for the milk, I can't take it without paying," Karasuma said

Sakaki smiled and gave it back to her.

" Come on Ms. Karasuma it's just milk, plus it's cheap no problem, I can even buy milk," Sakaki said

" Then let me treat you to a drink or dinner since you did save my life," Karasuma said

" I was just watching your back," Sakaki said, " Maybe the next time I save your life."

He placed his helmet on and started his motorcycle up and waved to her.

" He's too much, but you can't help but to smile every time he's around," she thought

She got into her car and took off and headed to her dead apartment. She opened the screen door and whistled and a black and white cat came.

" Come here phantom," she said, " Are you hungry."

The cat meowed and Karasuma picked her up, then fed the cat. She sat down and finished the box of sushi Sakaki gave her for lunch.

" Why?" she thought

Sakaki got up and dropped everything else on the floor expect his back pack. He walked to his kitchen and put things away. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

" Pain is nothing, but why did I do it," he thought

He walked off and took a shower, he cleaned his face and looked at the bruises that were already showing. He winced in pain when he touched them. He sighed and took a pain killer then ate something before going to bed.

The next day he cleaned his helmet and then took off for work. He was just on time and bumped into Doujima.

" What not causing Miho trouble today?" she said

" Nah, I had to ride my motorcycle," he said

" Very nice," she said, " I can see you did a number on the helmet."

" Oh, yeah one to many encounters with the ground," Sakaki said

He walked upstairs and set his helmet down in the back room. He grabbed coffee then went to his desk. Karasuma came in and Doujima noticed she was different, very alert.

" Morning," she said

Karasuma walked over to Sakaki and gave him a pat on his shoulder and he wince.

" Ow!" he said

" I'm sorry is that bruised from last night?" she asked

Doujima and Robin looked over and then they saw Amon turn with a strange look on his face.

" Yeah it hurts," Sakaki said, " I think my ribs might have been hit the wrong way."

Robin and Doujima slightly made a face.

" Now I'm confused," Doujima whispered

" Me too," Robin said

" That's was a good thing you did," Karasuma said

" I over did myself," Sakaki said, " No more, I don't think I could last another minuet."

" I bet your pretty sore everywhere from last night," Karasuma said

" Sore is a good word, but sensitive in certain areas," Sakaki said

Amon shook his head and went on to his business. He didn't want to know or ask questions. There were some things best left unsaid.

Later Sakaki was off again and Doujima looked at Karasuma. She walked to the back again and then Robin leaned over.  
" There's a lot going on behind the scenes," Doujima said, " Could it be that our little Sakaki and Karasuma have a secret romance going on?"

" Something's up," Robin said

" Gossips over with," Michael said

Amon pushed out his chair and Doujima and Robin looked at him.

" Amon what do you think is going on?" Doujima asked

" I'm minding my business, I don't want to know and I don't know what I heard earlier," he said

He walked off and Michael looked at the girls.

" I know what I heard and I don't think I want to hear it again," Michael said

" Men, your minds are in the gutter," Doujima said

" Mine look who's asking what do you think happen," Michael said

Amon stopped and looked at the three and then sat down with a cup of coffee in one hand.

" You three read to much into such childish wordings to words," Amon said, " There is nothing that could have happened."

Sakaki entered a little later and everyone looked at him. He had a rather strange look on his face and walked pretty funny.

" He's just out of it," Doujima siad

Amon looked over his shoulder and then sipped his coffee.

" Are your sure they aren't having a little romance?" Robin said

Amon coughed and they looked at him and said, " Amon?"

" I don't know anything," Amon said

Sakaki sat in the back and opened his box of sushi and Amon looked back there. He didn't act as though he didn't care. He got up and walked back to his work station and sighed.

" Amon's being as nosey as we are?" Doujima said

" Am I?" Amon said, " You talk as though I am not here Doujima. That's not very wise."

As the day wore on Sakaki left again and this time Karasuma followed behind him. Doujima and Robin walked downstairs and followed close behind them.

" Move I want to see," Doujima said

" Nothing's happening," Robin said

Karasuma wrapped her arms around Sakaki and Doujima pushed Robin back

" Ah ha," she said

" They're embracing each other," Robin said

" For your age Robin you have become quite a nosey person," Doujima said

Amon cleared his throat and they looked up at him. He walked down the steps and Robin followed. Karasuma got into her car and Sakaki walked to his bike.

" You'd be wise not to mention your personal life Sakaki in the office," Amon said, " We don't want to here what you do on your spare time."

Amon looked at Robin and got into his car and Sakaki gave a confused look wondering what he meant. He shrugged and took off and headed down the street. He took the back way and then stopped to pick up something. He saw Karasuma pass and he waved to her. She smiled and honked and Sakaki got on his motorcycle again then took off to the local grocery store down his block. He bought milk and walked out, he got on his motorcycle and head home, and upon his way he saw Karasuma stopped. She looked frustrated and he pulled over.

" Hey Ms. Karasuma," he said

" Sakaki, what a surprise," she said, " You seem to be in the right places at the right time."

Sakaki parked his motorcycle then walked over and saw she was having engine trouble.

" Looks like you might need to let it cool off," Sakaki said

" You wouldn't happen to have water with you?" Karasuma asked in a teasing tone

" Actually I might," he siad

He looked in his back pack and pulled out a small bottle. He looked at Karasuma and smiled.

" Let me guess emergencies," Karasuma said

" Yeah," he said

He helped her cool off the engine and he looked at the other parts of the engine. He looked at her and wiped his hands on his shirt.

" Oh Sakaki that's going to stain," Karasuma said

" I'll live, you should be able to get home," he said

Karasuma smiled and pushed the hood down.

" You're an angel Haruto Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki smiled and shook his head.

" I'm no angel," Sakaki said, " Just trying to help comrades out."

Sakaki put his helmet on and got on his motorcycle then took off. Karasuma looked up at the sky.

" Are you trying to tell me something," she said

She got into her car and drove home and this time she felt as though Sakaki had just come at the right time. She showered and took her shower then went to bed.

" Maybe he's my guardian angel," she thought

Sakaki laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared upward then turned to his side to sleep.

" Maybe I'm just lucky to be there," Sakaki said

For days Sakaki would make his usual rounds at the local sushi restaurant and bought extra. He bought the usual assortment and brought it back. Doujima and Robin watched as he would always hand one to Karasuma. She would always take it with a pleasant face. Sakaki didn't seem different nor did he seem rather normal for himself. Amon kept his thoughts to a minimum as Robin and Doujima tried to put two and two together. Amon has his own priorities to this common occurrence.

Karasuma came in one day and walked over to Sakaki and placed some thing on his jacket. He looked down and saw a pendant of an angel.

" You've been quite the lifesaver so I thought you deserve this," Karasuma said, " It's a guardian angel for you."

Sakaki smiled and Karasuma walked off and Doujima and Robin looked at him.

" What trouble have you stirred up this time?" Doujima asked

" What are you talking about?" he replied, " I'm just your run of the mills kind of guy."

" Sure Sakaki," Doujima said

Sakaki leaned back and looked at the pen.

" Guardian angel huh? Guess everyone has someone to look after them," Sakaki thought


	2. A secret and Pain

****

Chapter 2: A Secret and Pain

Sakaki sat down at his desk and looked at the pen that remained on his jacket. He smiled every time, he looked at it and occasionally gave a slight blush. Doujima and Robin looked at him and then cleared their throats. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

" Inquiring minds want to know," Doujima said

" It's nothing," he said

" So, is our guardian angel blushing over the one he watches?" Doujima said

Amon walked in and all stopped and looked at him. He was different than his usual mysterious nature.

" Amon," Robin asked

" We have a hunt let's pull up the files Michael," Amon said

Doujima looked at Amon and slightly tilted her head.

" Something's up," Doujima whispered to Robin

They walked to the briefing room and sat down. Karasuma walked in and set her purse down.

" Funaki, Dayu, 26 years old, craft of weather, Last seen in this area," Michael said

" He's wanted for four murders according to Solomon, but the police won't let us near the sites of these deaths. They told us there are natural deaths," Amon said, " Not freak deaths."

Karasuma looked at the file and looked carefully at the picture. She then slightly gasped.

" What's wrong?" Sakaki asked

" Look at this guy doesn't he look the least bit familiar?" Karasuma asked

Sakaki looked at the picture and slightly shook his head.

" He looks like the thug from the other night," Sakaki whispered

" Amon does this guy have an updated photo?" Karasuma asked

" No," Amon said

Sakaki looked and pointed out, by drawing a couple things.

" It's got to be, up for a hunt tonight," Sakaki asked

" I'm for it," Karasuma said

Amon looked at them and asked, " Would you two like to share something?"

" We were just talking about this guy we have a lead," Karasuma answered

Amon looked at Karasuma and Sakaki and then nodded.

" Then we'll let you organize the hunt Karasuma," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and Amon dismissed them. Karasuma walked to the back and Sakaki sat down on the back table. Amon walked in and gave Sakaki a look.

" Get off the table, you sit in a chair. That's what they're used for," Amon said

He looked in the back fridge and sighed.

" Don't you have a fridge of your own Sakaki?" Amon asked

" I do, but I keep on forgetting to bring the sushi home," Sakaki said

Amon pushed boxes of sushi out the way and pulled out a bottle of water. He shut the door and looked at Sakaki.

" Clean it out tonight or it's going into the garbage, this isn't your fridge to store your food in," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon, but didn't say anything. She turned back to Sakaki and shrugged.

" He's just in a bad mood….again," Karasuma said

" He needs to get laid," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki shrugged and said, " It's true I mean come on."

Karasuma shook her head and organized the hunt for tonight. She handed the plan to Amon and he looked at it.

" How do you know it's him?" Amon asked

" We saw him when he attacked us the other day," Karasuma said, " Same scar on his left eye, no hair, he's your average street thug."

Amon nodded and looked at the clock, seeing it was nearly 9. He looked at Sakaki and Karasuma.

" Alright, then we'll wait until tonight," Amon said

Later Sakaki sat in the back eating sushi and Karasuma looked at him.

" How come you eat sushi only?" Karasuma said

" Cause it's a good diet," Sakaki said, " Has a perfectly good balance of everything you need."

" You can't live on sushi alone, it's just not healthy, what about your meats, your dairy, fruits," Karasuma said

" It's got fruit sometimes," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and Sakaki offered her some and she took a bite. He smiled and finished up what he had left. Karasuma went back to what she was doing.

" Hey Ms. Karasuma do you ever take off work I mean stop working for once and have fun?" Sakaki asked

" Sometimes, but I can't just drop everything, it's my life," Karasuma said

" Yeah, but your like only what 19," Sakaki said, " Why don't you just live a little you know have fun."

Karasuma shook her head and sighed.

" I wish I could, I just don't have the time," Karasuma said, " it's paying my bills."

Sakaki looked at her as she just stared away from him and he sighed. He jumped up and grabbed her hand.

" Come on," Sakaki said, " Follow me."

He pulled her up and led her downstairs and grabbed his helmet and spare helmet.

" We're going for a ride," Sakaki said

" Sakaki we just can't leave work," Karasuma said

" Sure we can," he said

Sakaki put on his ear piece.

" Hey Michael, Ms. Karasuma and I are going to check out some of the crime sense," Sakaki said

" Alright, I'll let Amon know," Michael siad

Sakaki handed her the spare helmet.

" You need fresh air anyway," Sakaki said

She took the helmet and put it on and Sakaki started his motorcycle. He helped Karasuma get on and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Hang tight," he said

He took off down the garage and Karasuma held onto him. She smiled as the wind ripped past them. Sakaki smiled under his helmet feeling her hold as he took close turns. He weaved through traffic and gave her a few scares just to hear her laugh afterwards. Sakaki took her down the dark side streets and by past traffic. He came to a stop and looked at her.

" How do you like the ride so far?" Sakaki asked

" I'm enjoying it Sakaki," she said

Sakaki smiled and took her outside of town on to a path in the forest and stopped. He got off and removed his helmet. He then helped her down and she looked at him.

" Amazing," Karasuma said

" I do this all the time," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and looked at Sakaki, she felt a warm feeling just being with him.

" Of all the years, we've been partners, you've never been this spontaneous," Karasuma said

" Oh, come on Ms. Karasuma I'm always spontaneous," Sakaki said

" No, your different, you've saved my life twice, you speak to me differently then before," Karasuma said, " Your someone I don't even know anymore."

" I'm still the same hunter," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and walked along the path and then stopped. Sakaki walked over to her and looked at her.

" We've all changed," Sakaki said

Karasuma turned and looked at him and said, " Perhaps your right, maybe it's the fact that we're all getting older and the STN-J has changed too."

Sakaki walked next to her and Karasuma met his eyes.

" You've brought life back to me Sakaki," she said, " Let me try something new."

Karasuma reached up and kissed Sakaki on his lips, Sakaki kissed her back. Karasuma felt the warmness of his lips touch her own, she then wrapped her arms around him and Sakaki pulled her close. Sakaki didn't feel wrong kissing his partner, in fact there was something that drew him closer to Karasuma. Karasuma pulled away and blushed a little and turned away.

" I'm sorry," she said

Sakaki looked at her and nodded, he questioned what happened. His thoughts wandered as he watched Karasuma look around the forest.

" Please, don't tell anyone Sakaki," Karasuma whispered

" Tell them what?" he asked

" About what just happened," Karasuma replied, " I don't know what came over me."

Sakaki looked at her and she turned to him. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Promise me Sakaki, that you won't tell anyone," Karasuma said, " It's very awkward for me to say this, but Amon won't like it if he found out."

" Amon?" Sakaki questioned, " What does Amon have to do with this?"

Karasuma shook her head and turned away.

" We should go," Karasuma said

" No, tell me," Sakaki said, " What does Amon have to do with this."

Karasuma shook her head and shrugged and Sakaki sighed.

" I see," Sakaki said, " That's why he's been giving me strange looks when I'm around you."

" He doesn't want to talk about it," Karasuma siad

" Why him though?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma shook her head and walked towards Sakaki's motorcycle. Sakaki put his helmet on as Karasuma looked at him.

" Sakaki," she whispered

" Come on we don't want to keep Amon waiting do we?" Sakaki sarcastically said

Karasuma placed her helmet on and got on. Sakaki went straight back to the STN-J. He pulled up and helped her off then he pulled out and took off.

" Sakaki!" she shouted

" Let him go," Amon said

She looked at Amon as he walked out the shadows. She lowered her gaze and walked over to him. He gently wrapped his arms around Karasuma and she leaned her head on his chest.

" He'll get over it," Amon said

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Amon in a lovingly embraces. She was making the right decision, she knew she was. A strong relationship with a strong man, someone she could talk to, but there was something she felt was missing.

Later Karasuma, Robin, Sakaki and Amon took off on the hunt. Karasuma walked out the store just like the last time and right on queue two thugs followed her. Karasuma looked to her right and saw Amon, then saw Sakaki on the left. She patted her coat for the gun act as though searching for her keys.

" They're behind me," Karasuma said

" Hey lady, it seems we've run into each other for a second time," Dayu said, " This time it looks like you have money since you didn't buy anything."

Sakaki reached for his gun and Amon shook his head. Karasuma looked at Sakaki in the background. Amon advanced and got his gun ready, the orbo was reacting. Amon looked around, then saw the clouds forming.

" Why don't you gentleman leave," Karasuma said, " I've come prepared."

" We'll see, Witch hunter," Dayu said

A bolt of lightning struck just between Karasuma and Dayu. She covered her eyes and he grabbed her pulling a knife out.

" Don't move," Dayu growled

" Karasuma," Sakaki whispered

" Don't move Sakaki," Amon said

The orbo pendant reacted and Amon looked at Robin.

" Dayu," Robin said

Dayu turned around and Robin shout flames around Dayu's partner.

" A craft user," he said, " Bring on the rain."

It began to rain and put out Robin's flames and Robin was forced back by a bolt of lightning. Amon fired a shot and his Dayu's partner.

" Another one," Dayu growled

He suddenly made a blast of wind come at Amon and then snow. Amon fought against it and Sakaki fired a shot and missed Dayu.

" Sakaki I told you to stay back," Amon shouted

" No way Amon not this time," Sakaki said

Karasuma reached for her gun and Dayu put the knife closer to Karasuma's neck. She gasped and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

" Karasuma!" Sakaki shouted

A bolt of lightning struck the knife and Karasuma's pendant changed into the three shades of green before turning black. She closed her eyes and her eyes became limp.

" Karasuma!" Sakaki shouted

Amon ran and fired, there was no mercy in this hunt. Sakaki did the same and Robin forced fire on Dayu's arms. He looked at Robin and narrowed his eyes and a bolt came at her, but she blocked it. Sakaki fired three shots into Dayu's leg and he fell dropping Karasuma. His partner looked at them and ran off in fear. Dayu finally gave up and Amon called Michael. Sakaki ran over to Karasuma and looked at her, she had a burn mark on her neck.

" Karasuma," he whispered

Amon ran over and looked at Karasuma, slightly pushed Sakaki away from her. Amon lifted her and checked her pulse and couldn't pick one up.

" No," he whispered, " Miho, open your eyes."

" Is she dead?" Robin asked

" No, she's not," Amon growled

Sakaki called for an ambulance and Amon held Karasuma. He continued to try to get a pulse, even if it wasn't a noticeable one.

" Come on Miho," he said

He pushed in time with his own heart beat and he breathed deep. Sakaki looked and finally Amon got one. He saw her open her eyes and then close them again. He felt her breaths on his hand as he placed his hand on her face. The ambulance came and took Karasuma and Amon rode with her. Sakaki watched and felt his heart shatter in his chest seeing Amon taking care of her.

" Come on Sakaki," Robin said, " Let's go."

Sakaki took a deep breath and followed Robin. She rode with him to the hospital and saw Amon was gone.

" Excuse me, what room is Ms. Miho Karasuma in?" Robin asked

" Room 145 next to the ICU," the nurse said

Robin looked at Sakaki and tugged on his jacket.

" I can't see her," Sakaki said, " It's my fault she got hurt."

" No, it's not now come on," Robin said

She dragged Sakaki down to her room and they entered. Amon was sitting next to Karasuma and he looked over at Sakaki and Robin. Karasuma looked at Sakaki seeing he was sadden, by the scene. Amon stood up and walked out the room and Sakaki walked over. Karasuma smiled and looked at him.

" I'm sorry," he whispered, " I didn't save you this time. I hesitated."

" Don't blame yourself," Karasuma said, " Your still my guardian angel."

" No, I'm not, I'm a fallen angel," Sakaki whispered

Karasuma grabbed his hand and said, " Haruto Sakaki, stop speaking as though you've lost your courage. Where's the daring Sakaki I know."

" He's gone," Sakaki said

He got up and walked off and Robin looked at Karasuma.

" Get better alright," Robin said, " I'll talk to him."

" Thank you Robin," Karasuma said

Robin walked off and Amon walked in and grabbed her hand.

" Get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow," he said

" Alright," she said

He kissed her forehead and walked out. Robin and Sakaki left and Amon narrowed his eyes.

The next day Sakaki came in and Amon rose from where he sat.

" Sakaki I want a word with you," Amon said

" Yes, sir," Sakaki said

Robin looked at Sakaki, seeing the lack of sleep in his eyes and then looked at Amon, there was anger, and frustration.

" Sakaki's in for it, add a few more bruises to the list," Doujima said

" It's nothing to joke about," Robin said, " Karasuma was hurt and Amon blames Sakaki for it."

" So the rumors are true Amon and Miho are in item," Doujima said

" Shh," Robin said

Amon shut the door and looked at Sakaki as he sat down.

" What the hell were you thinking last night," Amon said

" I was going to save her," Sakaki said

Amon narrowed his eyes and said, " You failed then. She's suffered from second degree burns on her neck and mid back thanks to you."

Sakaki looked at Amon and narrowed his eyes at him.

" Do you know what orders are Sakaki?" Amon questioned

" Things you don't give very well," Sakaki replied

Amon slapped Sakaki across the face with the back of his hand.

" Your sarcasm isn't what I asked for," Amon said, " You failed as a witch hunter to obey orders. He could have killed her with that knife."

" All due respects sir, but if he wanted to kill her he would have done it in the first place. He did the same thing to us the other night. He was going to use the bolts of lightning to kill us," Sakaki replied

" You should have thought about that before you advance," Amon said

Sakaki stood up and looked at Amon.

" You should have protected her too, she was pleading for her life, but you didn't go help her," Sakaki said

" Shut up," Amon said

" No, if you loved her that much you would have done anything to protect her, why else did I take the chance," Sakaki said

Amon threw a punch at Sakaki and Sakaki fell back. Robin walked in and saw Amon hold Sakaki by his neck.

" Stop it!" Robin shouted

Doujima walked in and both Robin and Doujima pulled Amon away from Sakaki.

" Bastard," Sakaki spat

" Get out of here," Amon growled as the girls grabbed Amon by his arms

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and walked off grabbing his helmet. Robin and Doujima looked at Amon.

" What the hell is up with you two?" Doujima said, " You've been at each other's throats for the last two days."

Amon broke away and walked off and Doujima and Robin looked at him.

" I have a feeling there's a lot to be explained," Doujima said

Sakaki road to a flower store and picked up roses. He then went to the hospital and went to Karasuma's room. He walked in and Karasuma sat up, she had a bandage wrapped around her neck and Sakaki felt the pain.

" Sakaki, what happened to your face?" she asked

" Amon's evil hand," Sakaki said

" Oh no, he blamed you didn't he?" she asked

Sakaki sat down and handed her the flowers and said, " I never want to get on Amon's bad side. I've done that twice, but never got this bad of a hit before. He must really be protective you."

Karasuma lowered her head and Sakaki grabbed her hand.

" Why are you with him Miho?" Sakaki asked

" Don't call me that Sakaki," Karasuma said

" It's your name isn't it?" Sakaki said

" I don't let anyone I work with call me by my name," Karasuma whispered

" I know expect for Amon," Sakaki mockingly said, " I know, I know."

Karasuma looked at him and shook her head.

" No you don't know Amon like I do. I know his pain, his thoughts," Karasuma said

" And I guess you love him. Of course you do that's the only reason your with him. He's everything you want, and your looking to settle down with him," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," she sternly said, " What has gotten into you?"

" Did you ever think, that there are other people," Sakaki said, " Perhaps not cause you have him….it's all about him."

Karasuma narrowed her eyes and slapped Sakaki across the face and he looked at her.

" You just slapped me," he said

" Welcome back to reality Sakaki," Karasuma said

" I guess I needed that," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at him and reached over and placed ice on his face. Sakaki felt the relief as the ice soothed his face.

" He really doesn't need to abuse his co-workers, after all I never saw him as that type," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and sighed, he stood up and then turned away.

" Why can't things be like they were before?" Sakaki said, " I could deal with just being your partner."

He walked off and Karasuma sighed. She smelt the roses and tears fell from her face.

" Oh, Sakaki I'm sorry you can't understand," Karasuma said

Later Sakaki sat down at the park his mind was filled with thoughts. He couldn't stand seeing Karasuma talk about Amon like he was the good guy. Amon was possessive and he would do everything to keep Sakaki away from Karasuma. Sakaki went back to the STN-J and saw Amon gone, he climbed the stairs and entered the office. Michael looked up and so did Robin and Doujima.

" Oh dear," Robin said, " Your face is horrible looking Sakaki."

Sakaki shrugged and sat down in a chair. Doujima grabbed a cup and poured him coffee then handed it to him. She sat down and they looked at him. Sakaki was in a daze and they couldn't get him to talk.

" Sakaki, why don't you go home, your looking pale," Doujima said

" I'm only dreaming," he whispered, " I'm not here."

Doujima slapped him across the face and he blink and felt his face burn.

" Snap back to reality and speak up," Doujima said

" What good will it do me?" he asked

Robin sighed and said, " Amon did this too you because you failed right?"

" I didn't fail, I just wanted to protect my partner is that so hard, but he wouldn't let me," Sakaki whispered, " I'm no longer Karasuma's partner."

" That's a bunch of horse shit if I ever heard it. Sakaki your Miho's partner regardless of what happened," Doujima said

" I can't," Sakaki said, " For as long as he is with her. I no longer exist. I just wish I could fade away."

Robin frowned as he talked about fading away. She shook her head and stood up.

" How can you talk like that Sakaki, your not who you were back on the hunt. You're a coward if your giving up. How can you say you're a witch hunter," Robin said

Sakaki stood up and Robin looked at him and she narrowed her eyes.

" I know how painful it is, but you can't go on living like your nothing," Robin said

Sakaki shook his head and walked off and Doujima sighed. She was feeling sorry for Sakaki, he wasn't himself. Sakaki rode home and went up to his apartment there he just flopped on the hallway floor and closed his eyes.

" _Haruto Sakaki, stop speaking as though you've lost your courage. Where's the daring Sakaki I know."_ Karasuma's voice echoed along with his reply

__

" He's gone," Sakaki said

" He's dead, he's gone. He never will bother you again," Sakaki whispered

****

Dream

" He won't hurt you I promise and he won't hurt me," Karasuma said

" How do you know that?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma turned away and walked down a path way in the park. The cherry blossoms were in season.

" Amon and I are the top hunters, it was only destiny that we came together, him on top and me right beside him," Karasuma whispered

She caught some of the blossoms in her hand. She turned and looked at Sakaki seeing he lowered his head.

" You worry to much, your only upset because your afraid for my well being," Karasuma said

Karasuma placed her hand on Sakaki's face and then hugged him.

" Your still young," Karasuma said, " You don't need to follow me every where I go."

" I want to," he whispered

****

End

Sakaki opened his eyes and saw he slept until the next morning. He got up and looked around seeing he was on the floor. He cleaned up and let the water beat down on him. He placed one hand on the wall and just leaned toward the wall, head down letting the water beat on him. He felt the relief on his sore muscles and the healing bruises he acquired from two nights ago.

" Leave me alone," Sakaki whispered, " Just leave me alone."

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked up at the water then got out. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection blurred out from the condensation. He wiped it off and looked at himself.

" Who are you?" Sakaki whispered, " Are you who I use to be?"

He smiled and shook his head.

" Your the side of me which I can no longer be," Sakaki whispered, " My shadow, the one I'm afraid of."


	3. The Hunter of the Past

****

Chapter 3: The Hunter of the Past

Three days after the hunt and the accident, in which Karasuma had been hurt, Sakaki returned to work with a new attitude. He walked into the office and saw the same bored faces that he saw everyday at work.

" The usual bored faces," Sakaki said

Doujima and Robin looked at him and then shook their heads as they returned to work. Sakaki walked to the back, but then saw Karasuma in there. He hesitated to walk in, but he walked in slowly. He set his helmet down under a table and then went to the fridge to find the sushi was gone.

" I took the fresh sushi home before Amon could clean it out," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma seeing she hadn't once looked up from the files.

" How did you know it's me and not Amon?" he asked

" The way you walk, I can tell you both have different ways of walking, that I have picked up. Since you two are the only ones that really come back here, so I have distinguished your walks," Karasuma said

She turned around and she had a soft smile that could not be mistaken for anyone else's. He returned the smile and then walked over slightly hesitant to walk towards her.

" Don't worry Sakaki, Amon's not here at all," Karasuma said

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" I'm fine they're only second degree burns," Karasuma said, " I'll be fine."

Sakaki sighed and then smiled, she looked at him and looked at her work. Sakaki turned away and then pulled up a seat.

" So, how long have you two been together?" Sakaki asked

" Four months and 2 weeks," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and said, " I guess that's something to celebrate, can I take you to lunch Ms. Karasuma?"

Karasuma looked at him and felt her soft smile fade away once he called her once again 'Ms. Karasuma.'

" Sure," she said

Sakaki nodded and then walked off. He sat down and got to work, he ignored the stares that were given off Doujima and Robin.

" Just ask if you want to know?" Sakaki said as he finished a report

" What happened after the hunt?" Robin asked

Sakaki looked at Robin and said, " I left for three days after I got my ass kicked by Amon."

Robin looked at Sakaki and touched his face.

" Sakaki you can't keep running," she said, " Amon's just protective that's all."

" Robin, don't worry about it," Sakaki said, " I'm fine, I just needed time away from here."

Sakaki turned away and looked at his computer screen. He sighed a little as he finished up reports. Amon came up and walked to his desk and hung his coat on his chair.

" Glad to see you back Sakaki, you've missed three cases," Amon said

" I know I was getting caught up on the last three sir," Sakaki replied

Sakaki sighed and Doujima looked at Sakaki.

" I guess we know, Sakaki lost his courage," Doujima whispered

" I think he's afraid of trying to be his usual self," Robin said

Later Sakaki left and waited outside, he didn't want to make a scene waiting for Karasuma in the office. He looked at his watch and then heard the door open and saw Karasuma and Amon walk out together. Amon had his arm around her waist and Karasuma was smiling. Sakaki started up his motorcycle and tied the spare helmet to the back of his motorcycle. He took off and Karasuma sighed and Amon opened the door for her. Amon slid in and pulled out and took off.

" Where do you want to go?" Amon asked

" There's a great sushi place just down town," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and drove down the street and went down town. Karasuma knew she would see Sakaki there. They pulled up and Karasuma saw Sakaki's motorcycle parked there. She nodded and Amon got out and opened her door for her, then helped her out. They walked in together and Sakaki was getting his order.

" Hi Ms. Karasuma, Amon," Sakaki said, " I see I've giving you ideas for well balanced meal."

Sakaki smiled and then paid and took his order.

" See you two at the office," Sakaki said

He placed his helmet on and took off. Karasuma sighed and Amon looked at her, he gently lifted her chin and kissed her.

" Are sure you want to eat here?" Amon asked

Karasuma looked at him and nodded.

" I'm fine let's eat here," she said

Sakaki climbed up the stairs and Doujima and Robin looked at him. He set his helmet down and pulled out his lunch.

" I trust lunch didn't go well," Michael said

" I'm a little tiered of trying," Sakaki said

He sat down and ate what he bought and Doujima looked at him.

" Jealous," she whispered

" I am not," Sakaki replied, " frustrated."

" If you ask me just go ahead and make plans somewhere else with her, Amon and Karasuma don't go out that much, they spend time together. Amon usually cooks for her maybe or sometimes she does too," Doujima said, " It's a very deep relationship."

" Romantic," Robin said

Sakaki rolled his eyes and finished up, then tossed the box away. Sakaki looked out the window and felt there was no hope. He was attracted to Karasuma, but perhaps that was just after years of being her partner. Sakaki didn't want to try anymore he needed to move away from those feelings.

When evening came Sakaki looked at his watch and waited for the clock to strike 6, so he could leave early and get his usual groceries that he gets at the end of the week. Karasuma walked out and looked at Amon, she walked over to him and knelt down beside him. He turned and looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" I'm not feeling well, can we cancel for tonight," Karasuma whispered

" Sure," Amon said, " I'll stop by later to see how your doing."

Karasuma smiled and kissed his cheek, she walked back to the back room, there she looked at a note she had written then folded it. She grabbed her jacket and slipped her shoes on then left for the night. Sakaki looked as she left and sighed, then Amon walked to see her off. Sakaki looked over his shoulder.

" Hey Michael, don't you have control of the security cameras?" Sakaki asked

" Yeah, but no I won't let you spy on them," Michael replied

" What good would that do?" Doujima asked

Sakaki shrugged and turned back to his work.

" It's only going to hurt you," Robin stated

Once it turned 6 Sakaki was off, he grabbed his coat and then his helmet. He went down and past Amon up.

" See you later," Sakaki said

He walked down to the garage and got on his motorcycle, then took off to the local grocery store. He bought his usual things and headed to his apartment. He got in and slipped his shoes off then put his groceries away. Sakaki went off and took a shower and wash away the daily residue off the day. He got out and dressed in his usual causal attire and warmed up leftovers. As he did her turned the radio on and poured a glass of water and got his dinner. He sat down on his couch and ate his dinner.

" It's good to be alone," Sakaki whispered

After dinner and Sakaki pulled out a book he was reading and read until his eyes became heavy with sleep. Feeling relaxed and pulled away from the world.

By 9 someone knocked on the door and Sakaki opened his eyes. He moaned a little then rolled onto the floor. He got up and stumbled to the door then opened it. He looked around, but didn't see anyone, until someone tugged on his shirt. He looked down and saw one of the neighbor's kids standing there. He knelt down and looked at the kid.

" Hey Keiji, what's a matter, your mom's not home?" he asked

" She's working late and I got scared and the baby-sitter never came. Mommy said I could always come to a neighbor's place if I got scared and since mommy trust you I came here," the little boy said

Sakaki smiled and rustled the boys hair.

" Are you hungry?" he asked

" Yes, I don't know how to work microwaves," Keiji said

Sakaki nodded and let the boy in and he shut the door behind him. He called to the boys mother's apartment and left a message. He walked over to his kitchen and looked at Keiji.

" Do you want a sandwich?" Sakaki asked

" Yes, sir, but I like just the meat," Keiji replied

Sakaki nodded and made the boy a sandwich and walked over. He handed the boy a sandwich and sat down.

" Where does your mom work Keiji?" Sakaki asked

" At the hospital, she got called in for a medical emergency, I don't know how to reach her so I came here cause I was scared of the monsters in our apartment," Keiji said

" Well, you know what, I hunt monsters," Sakaki said

" You do? Have you got any captured?" Keiji asked

Sakaki nodded and said, " Yeah we keep them locked up away from kids so they don't hurt them. If you want me to go take a look I'll do that."

" Really, you can, Mommy will be happy and safe from monsters too," Keiji said

Sakaki gave a smile and a chuckle at the child's reaction to his story. Sakaki told the Keiji some stories about his "monster hunts" trying to easy the child's fears. Keiji laughed as Sakaki explained that not all monster are bad, they're just misunderstood. Keiji nodded and Sakaki showed Keiji the unloaded orbo gun.

" We put them to sleep and lock them up so they can't scare you," Sakaki said

" Can I be a monster hunter like you Mr. Sakaki ?" Keiji asked

" Sure, when your older and ready to face your fears," Sakaki said

Someone knocked on the door and Sakaki looked at Keiji. He got up and walked to the door and opened it half way.

" Karasuma," he said

Karasuma looked at him and smiled.

" Can I come in?" he asked

" Yeah sure, if you want," Sakaki said

He invited her in and Keiji popped his head up to see who it was.

" Hey Mr. Sakaki is that your girlfriend?" he asked

" No, she's another hunter like me," Sakaki replied

" You told him about us?" Karasuma said

" No, just made up a story, he thinks there's monsters in his apartment. I told him I was a monster hunter," Sakaki replied, " Don't worry."

Karasuma smiled and walked over and Sakaki looked Karasuma.

" Hi, my name's Keiji," Keiji said

" Nice to meet you Keiji, my name's Miho," Karasuma said

" You have a pretty name," Keiji said

Karasuma smiled and Sakaki offered her a drink. She shook her head and sat down next too Keiji and he asked her questions. She looked at Sakaki who smiled at the site and she told him a few.

Later, Keiji curled up between Sakaki and Karasuma as they talked.

" He's so cute, how old is he?" Karasuma asked

" 5 or 6, he's my neighbor's down the hall she works at the hospital and got called . A baby-sitter never came so he came here," Sakaki replied

" You do this often Sakaki, play a part time baby-sitter?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, this kid just seems to keep coming back," Sakaki said, " I think I've become a big brother too him, he's an only child and his mom is divorced."

Karasuma looked at Keiji and smiled, then looked at Sakaki.

" I'm sorry Sakaki, about today, I didn't want him to think something about lunch. I canceled dinner plans because I wanted to talk to you about this," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and shrugged.

" Look, it's nothing, we were going for a friendly lunch," Sakaki said, " You don't have to worry about it. I understand that you and Amon are in a strong relationship."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and grabbed his hand. He looked up at Karasuma and saw that soft smile, he likes so much, but he turned away.

" I can't be anyone anymore, I've pushed away the courage that made me different from everyone else and I want to be someone different," Sakaki said

Sakaki breathed deep and Karasuma lowered her gaze. Sakaki looked at his watch and Karasuma stood up.

" Maybe I should go, I mean your busy," Karasuma said

She walked to the door and Sakaki walked her out the door.

" Ms. Karasuma," he said

She turned and looked at him and stared at him in the eyes.

" Your afraid," she whispered, " Your closing yourself up."

Sakaki shook his head and said, " It's time I did maybe."

Karasuma shook her head and reached up and kissed Sakaki. Sakaki pulled away and turned away.

" You should go," Sakaki whispered

" Good night Sakaki," she whispered

Sakaki shut the door and leaned against the door. Karasuma looked at the shut door.

" I'm sorry Sakaki," she whispered

Sakaki walked over to the couch and looked at Keiji, then sat down at his table. He laid his head on the table and hit it a couple of times.

" You stupid, stupid idiot," Sakaki said, " How could you?"

Later, Keiji's mom came and picked him up and she paid Sakaki just because he came to the rescue again. Sakaki sighed walk to his couch and flopped. Sakaki sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

" Why me?" he thought

The next morning Sakaki got up late hearing his phone in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw someone standing there and turned away.

" 5 minuets," Sakaki said

" Come on Sakaki time to get up, your late for work," Karasuma's voice said

His phone's voice mail picked up and he sat up. He looked and sighed seeing no one there. He picked up his phone and listened to his voice mail.

" Sakaki can you give me a ride, Amon didn't pick me up," Robin's message said

Sakaki got up and grabbed his keys and his helmet then took off. He rode over to Robin's and she walked down. Robin got on and they headed to the STN-J. When they arrived, he pulled up into the garage and saw Karasuma getting out. He saw something wrong, she wasn't herself. He took off his helmet and helped Robin down then got off. Sakaki followed behind Robin and went into the office. He walked to the back and saw Karasuma looking over some files. She hid what ever was wrong well, but he knew something was up.

" Hello, Sakaki," she said

" Hi, Ms. Karasuma," he said in pleasant tone

He reached into the fridge and saw a box of sushi. He smiled and took it out then walked out without another word. He opened the box and a letter fell out and he lifted it up. He unfolded the paper and looked at the writing.

__

Sakaki, I'm sorry I have been a fool for ignoring such a fine co-worker as yourself. I felt thrilled when I saw you standing there as though you were waiting and you knew I was going to be at the restaurant. I was stupid to not realize this a long time ago, but your just as grown up as any. You only wish to make those around you happy and safe. You are a man Sakaki one that needs to understand that I am not the woman for you. What happened in the forest was just a piece of me not ready to commit fully to Amon, but now it was you who made me realize that Amon and I should be together. Thank you Sakaki.

Love, Karasuma

Sakaki balled up the letter and threw it away and ate with rage. He no longer could with stand the urge to fight back what he believed. He stood up and walked to the back. Karasuma looked up at him, Sakaki walked over to her and took her by the hand and pulled her to him. There was no hesitation in this movement and he kissed her. Though she struggled Sakaki continued to kiss her. She pushed him away and slapped him across his face. Sakaki looked at her and she shook her head and tears fell from her face.

" I'm sorry Sakaki, but I can't pull apart from Amon," she whispered, " He's become apart of me which I could never break lose from."

" Why him Karasuma? Is there apart of you that wishes to be second best?" Sakaki whispered, " Your still young Karasuma, your not at an age where you must suddenly decide who you want to be with for the rest of your life."

" We're all aging Sakaki," Karasuma replied, " I found him here all along waiting for me."

Sakaki nodded and she placed her hand on his face.

" I'm protecting you from hurt that would happen later on in life Haruto, Sakaki," Karasuma whispered

She hugged him and kissed his cheek then walked off. She walked downstairs and to her car. Sakaki watched as she walked out and then heard the door shut.

" This is what I had to do," Sakaki said, " All along I was afraid of what I believed, what I would become if I did.

Sakaki walked out and Robin and Doujima stood there.

" Go after her Sakaki," Robin said holding his helmet

" It's what you want, she's afraid," Doujima said holding his coat

" I can't, cause I don't love her anymore, she finished what I had started a days ago," Sakaki said

Doujima shook her head and said, " Are you giving up because of one person. One feeling."

" It's not my destiny," Sakaki replied

" Screw destiny," Doujima said, " You love her and you know deep down that your only doing this because your afraid."

Sakaki grabbed his helmet and jacket and walked off.

" Destiny has chosen this for me I can't ignore it," Sakaki said

" Bullshit," Doujima said

Sakaki walked off downstairs and bumped into Amon.

" Where do you think your going?" Amon asked

" I can't compete, you won," Sakaki said

He pushed past Amon and Amon walked upstairs and all was working.

" Where's Karasuma?" Amon said

" She took off, had to find someone that she lost," Doujima said

Amon looked at her and said, " Doujima where did she go?"

" I don't know she took off, I think she's searching for the person she was a long time ago," Doujima said, " After all it's been 2 years."

Karasuma stopped and bought some flowers that symbolized eternal life. She then drove to a grave yard and walked down the path. She stopped half way down and set some flowers down.

" It's been 2 years," Karasuma said, " On this day."

Karasuma closed her eyes and knelt down on the ground with her hands together as she prayed.

Sakaki soared down the main streets weaving through traffic when he saw Karasuma's car parked. He pulled over and parked then walked into the grave yard. He saw Karasuma kneeling on the ground praying. The sunlight that shined through the trees spilled over Karasuma's kneeling figure. He stared at her in awe as he walked closer and then knelt down by her side. She opened her eyes and looked at Sakaki.

" Haruto," she whispered

He looked at her and she lowered her head.

" Who is this?" Sakaki asked

She looked at the headstone and said, " My fiancé."

" You were engaged?" Sakaki said

" Yes, I lost him two years ago in a hunt that went wrong," Karasuma whispered, " The orbo around his neck broke and the witch stabbed him in his heart with her power."

" I'm sorry," he said

" 8 months later a new hunter replaced him, but I couldn't ignore what happened he was partner and my only life line," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and saw tears fall from her face he became weak. Sakaki gently put an arm around her and pulled her close. Sakaki sighed feeling a stab in his heart.

" 8 months after the hunter was killed I came to replace him. I became her partner. How can I have forgotten how she called me by his name for the first 2 months. She said that I looked like him," Sakaki thought

" This why I can not pull away from Amon, cause Amon was with me through my grieving. A year later after your arrival we lost Kate and I remained by Amon's side, until he got Robin as his partner," Karasuma said

A car pulled up and Amon stepped out and he walked down the pathway of graves. He saw Karasuma and Sakaki kneeling by the grave, he cleared his throat and Karasuma looked up.

" Amon," she whispered

He walked to her and gently placed rose in her hair.

" Even the one who grieves must be prayed for," Amon said

Karasuma stood up and Amon gently wrapped his arms around her. Karasuma looked at Sakaki who stood up and then looked at Amon and Karasuma.

" I paid my respects," Sakaki said

He walked off and walked down the path, he felt bad that he couldn't help sooth Karasuma's pain, the one thing a guardian angel couldn't do. He placed his helmet on and got on his motorcycle. He looked in the distances and saw Amon and Karasuma embrace each other as they paid respect for Karasuma's fiancé.

" I had no idea, I never knew who I had replaced," Sakaki said, " I'm sorry."

Later, when Amon and Karasuma returned they saw Sakaki there. He was trying find something and Doujima and Robin watched as Sakaki became frustrated.

" What is he trying to do?" Karasuma asked

" Trying to find information on someone," Doujima replied

Amon grabbed Karasuma by her hand pulled her towards the back. Karasuma looked at him and smiled. She placed her hand on his face and he kissed her hand.

" Are you alright?" he asked

" I'm fine, I just miss him," Karasuma whispered

When the clock struck 8 Doujima walked downstairs and went off. Amon and Robin walked off and Karasuma remained a little to clean up. She saw Sakaki looking around and Michael typing. She lowered her head and looked at the ring she wore on her right finger. She turned it and walked out and Sakaki looked up. She walked over and sat down on the desk top.

" He was a man like you Sakaki," she whispered, " A man who lived up to his word and honor. That's why I loved him and care for him."

Sakaki stood up and Karasuma looked at him. He started to walk off, but she grabbed his arm and Sakaki looked at her.

" Your just like him Sakaki," Karasuma said, " Your different in your own way, but your so much like him."

" I'm not him and will never be him," Sakaki said

He walked off and grabbed his helmet. Karasuma sighed and walked off after him. He walked to his motorcycle and put his helmet on.

" I can't keep fighting," Sakaki said, " So, stay with Amon, I don't want to be in your way."

Sakaki took off and Karasuma sighed, she got into her car and took off and headed to her apartment. There she relived a memory by placing a video tape of them.

****

Tape

" Razan, Miho turn around," Doujima said

" Yurika," Karasuma said burying her face in Razan's chest

Razan wrapped his arms around Miho and kissed her head.

" So, let see it Ms. I'm engaged," Doujima said

Karasuma raised her left hand and flashed the ring on her hand. Kate and Amon walked over and Kate looked at the ring.

" That's two karts she's wearing, I'm so jealous," Kate said

Karasuma looked at Razan and kissed his lips.

" You have to have a partner like mine," Karasuma said

" I'll borrow your partner Miho if you ever get bored and you can have my mysterious man in black," Kate said

Karasuma grabbed Razan's hand and they got up together, and Razan wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Isn't she so dangerous?" Razan said

****

End

Karasuma sighed and wiped her tears away and got up. She walked into her room when she heard someone knocking on the door. She walked over and opened the door and saw Amon standing there.

" Amon," she whispered

She opened the door and let him in and he looked at her then wiped away the still falling tears. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry in his arms.

" It's two years and I still cry over his death," she cried

" It's alright, I'm here to take care of you," Amon said

Karasuma wrapped her arms around him. Amon reached into his pocket and looked at her. He grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

" I don't want to replace Razan, but I want to be with you Miho," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and bit her lower lip and Amon opened the little ring box . He lifted her chin and she reached up and kissed him.

" Will you let me fully into your life, if I allow you to enter mine?" Amon asked

She nodded and Amon slipped a 1.5 kart diamond. She looked at him and he grabbed her hands.


	4. Taking Care of Her

****

Chapter 4: Taking Care of Her

1 month later

The rain fell down and Karasuma looked out the window feeling something deep down inside was wrong. She looked at her ring on her left hand and turned it to her pinky then looked at her right hand.

" Razan," she whispered, " How can I ever replace you?"

She walked to her couch and laid there. Her cat jumped onto the armrest and rubbed against Karasuma's head. She petted the cat's head and then picked her up.

" Phantom, why do I feel something is wrong?" she whispered

The cat just meowed as Karasuma talked to her. Karasuma smiled and the cat curled up and laid down. Karasuma gently stroked the cat's soft fur and fell asleep pushing away the worry, but the dream she had was of the past

****

Dream

" Razan, Karasuma the witch is coming to you," Amon said

" Alright," Razan said, " We'll get her."

Razan loaded his orbo gun and Karasuma grabbed his hand.

" Don't worry," Razan said

He and Karasuma jumped out to see the witch stand before them.

" More hunters," she said

" Stop running," Razan said, " We'll go easy on you."

Karasuma fired a shot and Razan charged at the witch. He came close and shot at her. She fired her power at him and his orbo protected him. Karasuma came at her and the witch grabbed her and looked at Razan.

" Hmm your partner seems to mean a lot to you," the witch said

" Razan please shoot her," Karasuma said

" No, I can't," he said

Karasuma struggled and the witch pulled out a knife and made a cut across Karasuma's face.

" Miho," he said

Karasuma felt the blood drip on her collar of her blouse. She stared at Razan as he narrowed his eyes. His Orbo changed colors and Karasuma breathed deep. He raised the gun and shot one bullet. The witch threw Karasuma at it and shot her in the chest.

" Miho," he cried

He ran towards her and the witch smiled, Razan's orbo pendant continued to change colors and Karasuma watched weakly as it changed to black. The witch was using her powers to attack Razan. His orbo was already eating into him, Karasuma sat up and breathed deep, feeling her body become weak.

" Razan, don't fight," She breathed, " Don't fight her. Let Amon and Kate finish her. Please."

" No, I can finish her," Razan said

He raised his gun and she fired her power once more and the orbo reacted once more. He fired three shots one out of three hit her, she laughed and gained enough power to turn the orbo black. Razan's orbo pendant failed this time to protect him as the power came at him the orbo pendant broke and shattered to the ground.

" No!" Karasuma shouted

The power speared Razan through the chest and Karasuma felt pain strike her. She reached for her gun and shot at the witch, hitting her 6 times as she dropped. Karasuma weakly crawled towards Razan and saw him suffering.

" Razan," she cried, " No, you can't leave me, not two months before our wedding."

" I'm….sorry…Miho," he stuttered

She looked at the large stake in his chest and saw the blood cover his shirt.

" I can save you," she whispered

" No, it's my time," he whispered, " The greatest thing was meeting you."

He reached up to touch her face, but his hand dropped and he closed his eyes.

" No!" she cried, " Come back."

Amon and Kate came running and looked at the scene. Kate covered her mouth in surprise and Amon walked over and looked at Razan and Karasuma crying.

" It couldn't be helped," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and shook her head.

" He's alive Amon, save him," Karasuma cried grabbing a hold of his trench coat

Amon knelt down and grabbed Karasuma in his arms as she cried.

" He's alive," she cried

" Miho," Kate whispered, " I'm so sorry."

Karasuma fell faint and Amon looked at her seeing the orbo bullet.

" I want to die," Karasuma's last words were before she slipped into a deep sleep.

****

End

Karasuma opened her eyes and gasped breathing deep. She felt tears fall from her face and she looked at her cat.

" Why?" she whispered

She sat up and looked around feeling light headed. She stood and stumbled, then fainted on the floor.

An hour later someone knocked on her door, but she didn't answer.

" Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki called, " I brought you something to cheer you up."

He knocked and then had that bad feeling in his gut. He quickly tried the door first before he kicked the door in. Finally he kicked it open and ran in, then looked around.

" Ms. Karasuma," he called

He walked into her apartment and then walked around her couch and found her on the ground. He knelt down and lifted her into his arms and tried to revive her.

" Come on Ms. Karasuma," he said, " Please."

Sakaki reached for his phone and called an ambulance. He checked her pulse and for shots, but didn't see anything. As soon as paramedics came and took her, he followed behind to the hospital. He sat down in the waiting room and prayed she was ok. He called Amon, knowing it was the right thing to do, but he wanted to see her first. He then remembered that Amon went to Solomon to giving the annual report. Sakaki waited and a doctor came out.

" What's wrong with her?" Sakaki said

The doctor looked at him and said, " She's ill, very ill. I can't explain, but there's something in her system that is making her ill. Something I haven't seen before."

" Can I see her?" he asked

The doctor led Sakaki to Karasuma's room where she had revived from the faint. She looked at him and smiled then frowned.

" Hi, my guardian angel's come back," she whispered

Machines beeped and he walked to her and sat down. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Amon's on his way, he'll be here later," Sakaki said

" I'm glad you're here with me though Sakaki, cause once again you came in time," Karasuma said

Sakaki bit his lower lip fighting the tears, Karasuma stared at him and reached up and touched his face.

" Sakaki," she said, " Please, don't be sad. I'm alive."

" It's not that," Sakaki said trying to be a man

Karasuma looked at him and shook her head.

" You've always remained the adventurous and disobedient one. Ever since I met you," she said

****

Flash back

" This is our new hunter Sakaki, Haruto," Zaizen introduced

Sakaki looked at the strange faces that stared at him. He was 15 years old and pulled from his normal life, going into his second year of high school. No, family that wanted to take him in. Had spent the last 4 years being past around from foster parents to relatives until Solomon selected him to be a hunter. His relatives were happy to get rid of him. They helped him pack what he needed and shipped him off to the main island. Karasuma stood up and walked over to him and smiled.

" Sakaki, you're my partner," she said

Sakaki looked down and she smiled lifted his chin up.

" We're all bright new young faces, cheer up your our new brother," Karasuma said

From there on Karasuma has called him by her old partners name for the first two months, but soon called him by his first name. He was trained by her and taught by her, she even was able to teach him basic education along with Amon.

" Don't be stupid Sakaki!" Amon shouted

" I got it!" Sakaki shouted

" He's naïve," Kate said

Sakaki managed to shoot, but miss a witch. He was scolded for the lack of assurance. He was beaten once or twice, for punishment, but learned quickly.

" Your good," Karasuma said, " Sakaki, Haruto."

Sakaki looked at her and smiled. He grew stronger and quicker though he remained at the lowest class of hunters. He grew attached to those who became family.

" Leave them alone you bastard!" Sakaki shouted

His aim became good and he saved Karasuma's life. He soon earned his transportation and his trade mark quick movements by jumping in.

" How do you like it?" Sakaki said, " She's brand new."

" She's beautiful," Karasuma said, " I guess your not going to ride with me any more little hunter."

" I'm getting good at this," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and he introduced his diet of sushi to Karasuma.

****

End

Sakaki looked at her and took her hand and kissed it.

" Sakaki you've been so good to me," Karasuma whispered

" I'll stay with you, until Amon gets here," Sakaki said

It wasn't until early morning that Amon came in. He saw both of them sleep and he walked over to Sakaki, he gently woke him up. Sakaki opened his eyes and moan a little then sat up.

" Amon," Sakaki said startled

" Shh, what happened?" Amon asked

Sakaki lowered his gaze and Amon looked at him.

" What's wrong with her?" he asked again

" She's sick," Sakaki said, " She's very sick, they don't even know what it is."

Amon sat down and looked Karasuma, she was pale and she had a different presence to her.

" Miho," he whispered

Sakaki stood and looked at Karasuma.

" See you later," Sakaki said

He walked to the door and Amon stood up.

" Sakaki," Amon said

Sakaki turned and looked at Amon awaited to be told something about staying away from Karasuma.

" Thank you Sakaki for being there for her, when I couldn't," Amon said

" I only did what I had to for her well being," Sakaki replied

He walked off and Amon turned back to Karasuma.

" What's made you so ill," Amon said

****

1 week later

Amon brought Karasuma home and he led her up to her apartment. Karasuma opened the door and let them in. Amon sat her down on her couch and looked at her.

" Your still weak right now," Amon said, " Stay off your feet."

He gently stroked her cheek and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

" What's wrong with me," she whispered

" Your just sick, you'll be well soon," Amon said

Sakaki sat on the concrete railing of his balcony. He stared out as he ate some sushi and sighed.

" Why?" he whispered

He let the cool breeze gently rustle his hair as he watched the people down below walk down the busy side walks. He jumped down and went inside shaking off the fall air. He slid the door open and walked inside. He cleaned up a little and fell flat on his couch and closed his eyes.  
" When I wake up this is all a dream?" Sakaki thought

The next day Sakaki picked up Robin and went to work. They both climbed up the stairs and entered the office. A new case was laid out, but no one seemed to be interested in it. Sakaki found himself pulled away from reality and more focused on the worry in his mind. Doujima and Robin looked at Sakaki and then turned to the door like two trained dogs, waiting for Amon and Karasuma to walk in.

" Have they found what's wrong?" Doujima asked

" I don't know," Sakaki whispered

" I'm sorry Sakaki," Robin whispered

" Why should you feel sorry, it's not your fault," Sakaki replied

He leaned back in the chair and sighed. He folded his hands into one another and closed his eyes.

" How come this is happening?" Sakaki thought, " Why are we losing those that are close to us."

The door opened and everyone turned and Amon walked in. He looked at them and removed his coat and then sat down.

" What's going on?" Doujima asked

" Doujima," Robin said

Amon turned to his work and did his work and Sakaki opened one eye watching Amon acting as nothing happened. He hadn't spoken to any of them about the incident not once. Sakaki stood up and walked to the back he sat down and looked around. It wasn't the same without her there. Amon walked in the back and looked at Sakaki, with his head in his hands.

" She's ill from the long use of the orbo," Amon said

Sakaki looked up and leaned back.

" What now?" Sakaki said

" We wait," Amon replied

" Does Solomon know?" Sakaki asked

Amon nodded and said, " They're working on an antidote for it. They called this illness orbo poisoning."

Sakaki placed his elbows on his knees and leaned his head into his hands.

" She's dying isn't she?" Sakaki whispered

Amon didn't answer, he only remained there. Sakaki shook his head and stood up and looked at Amon.

" She's brave," Amon said, " She'll make it through this. Just as she did in the past."

Sakaki walked past Amon and then stopped.

" How come we're not effected by it?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know," Amon replied

Sakaki nodded and walked off, he grabbed the file with the next case and stared at it. He walked downstairs and grabbed his helmet and went off down the main street and then turned down a side street. There he pulled up to a little place, he parked his motorcycle and climbed up to the top building. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened an older woman answered the door, she looked up at him and smiled.

" Haruto, how nice to see you. Your looking well for 6 years not seeing you," the old woman said

She let him in and Sakaki slipped off his shoes.

" So, are you the same street kid that I took in?" she asked

" Nah, I have a job now," he said

" Oh, that's nice dear, I hope it helped you get back on your feet after 4 years of being tossed about. I wish they never took you away from me," she said

Sakaki sat down and the old woman served them tea and she sat beside him. She grabbed his hand and patted it.

" You were quite a handful, but I still have some of the work you did for me on my apartment, It's got your name carved in one of these pillars," she said

Sakaki smiled at the old woman, glad to see one of his care takers was still alive and she reached into a drawer and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to him and smiled as he opened it seeing some old pictures of him.

" I want recent picture of you Haruto, so I can think of you everyday," she said

" I'll bring one, the only one I have now is with my partner," Sakaki said

" Oh, you're a police officer?" she questioned

" Sort of," Sakaki said careful in saying what he was

He stood up and walked around and looked at pictures.

" So, tell me Haruto, you seem sadden by something," The old woman said, " And don't tell me your not, I know you to well."

Sakaki smiled and shrugged and said, " My partner, is ill from a disease from a certain gun we use. She's dying and they don't have a cure and my superiors are trying now to find a cure after this stuff has hurt her."

" Oh, dear, is she a young woman?" she asked

" She's 19, she'll be 20 two days after my 18th birthday," Sakaki said

" A fall child, they always survive the worst things, just like you Haruto," the old woman said

The old woman walked into the back and pulled out a book and set it down on a table. Sakaki walked over and looked as she pulled out pictures.

" Haruto, you've survived the streets most your life. You found yourself here after you fell from a tree escaping a police officer. I took you in when you were 10 years old. You suffered, burns, broken bones, threats of diseases that I myself couldn't name. You recovered with out any scars to prove that these things happened. Cause you were born in the fall," The old woman said

She looked at him and gently patted his cheek. Sakaki looked at the book and saw some of the children she took care of and caught a glimpse of a name that Karasuma had mentioned. He turned back and looked at the newspaper clipping of the young man.

" Razan Endo," Sakaki said

" Yes, he was 20 when left. He was one of my first actually," she said, " He reminded me of my son and you remind me of him. You three must have had a past life as brothers together."

" Karasuma's old partner," he whispered

" Is that the young woman's name, I've heard that name," she said

" He was engaged with her, two months before they were married he was killed," Sakaki said, " 8 months later I replaced him. I became her partner. I must be like him cause I can understand now how much I truly wish to be with her."

" What are you standing her for Haruto?" the old woman said, " Go tell her."

Sakaki shook his head and sat down at the table. He lowered his head and felt the forced back tears push their way out. The old woman sat next to him and hugged the young hunter.

" You seemed so locked up, but I think this woman has allowed you to see something. Your street smart Haruto, don't let anyone take that side of you. Tell your partner how you feel. Let her hold you in a caring embrace," the old woman said

" I can't lose her," Sakaki whispered

" Go, and tell her, that's after all what you came here to ask about right?" the old woman said

Sakaki nodded and then looked up at the old woman. She wiped away the tears that now stained his face.

" Stop acting so tough and go be there for her," the old woman said

Sakaki nodded and hugged the old woman and then walked off. He grabbed his helmet and slipped his shoes on then took off. He rode off to the sushi restaurant and bought sushi, then took off to Karasuma's apartment. He knocked on her door and Karasuma walked and opened the door.

" Sakaki," she said

" Can I come in?" he asked

Karasuma smiled and said, " Depends."

" Depends on what?" Sakaki said

" If you brought sushi," she joking said

" I couldn't pass up an opportunity," Sakaki said showing her the sushi bag.

She let him in and Sakaki looked around the apartment.

" I'm sorry about your door," Sakaki said, " I should have came back and fixed it," Sakaki said

" You saved my life Sakaki, you don't have to," Karasuma said 

Karasuma led him into the living area of the apartment and he laid out the food. Sakaki watched as she seemed to be back to her normal self, but it was an act she put on to hide everything.

" I'm sorry Karasuma," he whispered

" For what?" she asked

Sakaki breathed in deep and grabbed her hand.

" I couldn't save you from this, illness. You don't have to hide it," Sakaki said, " I know what it is."

" Sakaki, Amon's going to find a cure, he already promised me," she said

" I know," Sakaki said

She looked at him and saw something in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

" What is it?" Karasuma asked

" Razan Endo and I aren't really that different. I realize that now, we shared the same foster mother who picked us off the street. We have the same personalities that allows to be who we are," Sakaki said

" Sakaki you've lost your mind," Karasuma said

Sakaki stood up and walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it.

" Sakaki your scaring me," she said, " Please, I don't need this."

She stood up and Sakaki grabbed her hand and she turned around.

" I'm in love with you Karasuma, I never got the chance to tell you. I was caught up in my own lie that I couldn't admit it. I was afraid that Amon would not allow you and I to have a friendship. Sure we fight, about stupid stuff, like hitting a parked car. What matters Miho, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't pretend that I am a tough guy who can't cry for the pain inside," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, please stop," she said, "You shouldn't say these things."

" Admit it Karasuma, you have feelings for me," he said, " You and I are destine to be."

Karasuma walked to her couch and felt tears fall from her face. She started to cry and Sakaki walked over to her. He sat down and Karasuma stared out and then Sakaki put his arm around her. She looked at him and saw his face filled with hurt and she wiped away her tears.

" No, mater how old you are Sakaki, you can't hide it," she whispered

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. His arms wrapped around her and she kissed his head.

" I know Sakaki, this is hard for you, just let it out," Karasuma whispered

She leaned her head on his and closed her eyes and felt Sakaki take a deep breath and sobbed for her sake. She breathed deep and let the tears fall from her eyes as she held Sakaki.

" Your still a boy Sakaki," she thought, " Just as I am still a girl. We all wear the scars of a tough past, but your are very different."

After, a good cry Karasuma let him lay his head in her lap while she stroked his head. She smiled and looked down at him and sighed, Sakaki looked up at her and met her gaze. She was still with him, even though her mind was far from reality. He grabbed her hand and kissed it then sat up. He stared at her and reached over and kissed her on her lips.

" I've been attracted to you since as long as I could remember, but I never wanted to tell you cause I felt like I was being a little boy who had a crush on a girl," Sakaki said

" You grew up to fast Sakaki, just like Robin, Me and Amon we were forced to be hunters at the earliest age that Solomon would permit us to be," Karasuma said

Karasuma hugged him tight, at that moment she just wanted to hold Sakaki. Embrace him like she would embrace Razan.

" I was your age Sakaki when I got engaged and Razan was probably in his early 20's if not as old as is Amon now," Karasuma said, " I loved him so much, that when you walked into that door the first time, I thought he had come back to me. When the incident with the factory came, I was afraid I was losing focus on who I truly was. I was reborn that year and gathered myself, but when two years past since Razan was killed I pulled away from you Sakaki. I pulled away because you became like him each day, your actions, your personality, your speech pattern. I'm sorry."

Sakaki closed his eyes and continued to let her hold him. He wanted to be with her, take care of her, but he wouldn't be able to because she was Amon's.

" Karasuma, I promise I will take care of you, I won't leave you," Sakaki whispered


	5. Don’t Shed Any Tears

****

Chapter 5: Don't Shed Any Tears

Another week past and Karasuma was given a treatment to hopeful ward of what ever this strange disease was. While Amon worked with Solomon for a cure to the orbo poisoning, Sakaki stayed close at hand at Karasuma's side. He would leave the office at lunch and take care of her and return to complete a hunt. At night Sakaki would stay with her watching over her as she slept. Sakaki curled up on her couch and would find in the morning Karasuma sleeping in the chair across from the couch.

" I'm going to work," Karasuma said

" Your not ready," Sakaki said

" I can't just waste away in this apartment. I need fresh air Sakaki, I need a new environment," Karasuma said

Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He pushed her hair back from her face and then kissed her.

" Come away to my apartment," Sakaki said

Karasuma laughed a little and said, " I have to stay here for Amon's call."

" I'll reroute your phone to my phone so that when he calls, you can get it from my place."

Karasuma looked at him and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart while he stroked her back.

" Are you cold?" he asked

" No, I'm fine," she whispered

Sakaki smiled and pulled her closer to him and breathed deep. He closed his eyes as he held her, treasuring every minuet he spent with her.

Another week past and Sakaki took her to work. He walked with her upstairs and guiding her up. They entered to the office and everyone turned, to see who entered the office.

" Miho," Doujima said, " Your back."

Karasuma smiled as Doujima came up and hugged her then Robin hugged her.

" Your looking well," Robin said

" I'm feeling well," Karasuma said

Though deep down in side Karasuma was lying, but she wanted them to stop worrying about her. She had her guardian angel and trusted friend by her side until the end. Karasuma sat down and Sakaki sat just beside her as she talked to them, he saw that the new environment brought life back to her. He found a peaceful moment where worrying wasn't an option. His phone rang and he picked it up and walked out the room for a little while.

" Hello," Sakaki answered

" Sakaki, it's Amon, where's Karasuma?" he asked

" With me, we're at work," Sakaki said

" How is she?" Amon asked

" She seems to be fine, the doctors gave her some medicine which seem to be working," Sakaki said, " I've seen improvements since her first episode."

Amon sighed and said, " I found a component that may reverse the effects of the orbo. But it's going to be a little longer."

Sakaki felt there was hope, that there was a cure for Karasuma's case and for the hope to avoid this situation. Sakaki soon hung up after hearing the news and couldn't wait to tell Karasuma.

" There's a cure," he announced

" What?" Karasuma questioned

" Amon called and said he found something that may reverse the effects of the orbo," Sakaki said

Karasuma gave a smile and said, " That's wonderful, but how long will it take?"

" They hope soon," Sakaki said

He knelt down beside Karasuma and grabbed her hand.

" Your going to be cured," Sakaki said

As the day wore on Sakaki took Karasuma out to enjoy the rest of the day. He walked with her through the park and watched her take in the fresh air. He walked up and lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around.

" Haruto," she said

He looked at her and she smiled and leaned her head down on his chest as he carried her. They sat down on the grass and enjoyed the sun's light as it poured through the trees' leaves. Karasuma stroked Sakaki's head as he laid on the ground, hands behind his head. She looked down at him as he closed his eyes and she leaned over to him and kissed him. Sakaki opened his eyes and then returned the kiss, by making it a deeper kiss.

That evening Karasuma sat down on her couch and Sakaki prepared dinner for her. She stared out the window and Sakaki walked over to her, then sat beside her.

" Here," he said, " take these."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki as he handed her a glass of water then two pills. Karasuma grabbed the pills and took them and sipped the water. He stared at her, feeling she was distant, he grabbed her hand and she stared at him. It was there in her eyes that she was slipping away from him.

" Am I ever going to get better Sakaki?" she asked

Sakaki looked at her and embraced her and she leaned her head down on his chest.

" Your just tiered that's all," Sakaki whispered, " You'll be better in the morning."

Karasuma closed her eyes and let the tears fall from her face, she was fighting and she was beginning to become tiered of fighting, both for life and which man she desired most. Both were there for her, but there was something that made her try to pick out who she truly loved. Karasuma looked up at Sakaki and he looked down at her.

" I've been alone for two years," she whispered

" No, you haven't," Sakaki whispered, " Everyone's here for you."

Karasuma grabbed Sakaki's hands into her own and smiled.

" You've been there for me, Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Your not giving up Miho," Sakaki said, " You will fight this."

" I'm to tiered," Karasuma said

Sakaki pulled her close and rubbed her back. Tears fell from his face and Karasuma felt his chest rise. She looked up and stared at Sakaki, and entwined her fingers with his own.

" I want you Sakaki, I want you to be with me," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and kissed her, like he had not kissed her before. Karasuma closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers. She returned his gentle yet passionate kisses, which made her desire him more. Sakaki lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed room. He shut the door and laid her down and leaned over her and kissed her.

" I love you," Sakaki whispered

Karasuma smiled and kissed him again and this time they got more passionate and began to undress each other. Sakaki was hesitated, but Karasuma wanted him and so their desire for one another took over their judgment.

The next morning both were wrapped up into one another's arms and Sakaki stroke Karasuma's soft skin as she slept. He looked at her and saw the sheet cling to her slender form out lining several details about her body. Karasuma opened her eyes and smiled.

" Morning," Sakaki whispered

" Morning," Karasuma said

He stroked her cheek and kissed her.

" Haruto," she whispered, " I'm glad I met you."

Sakaki looked at her and nodded.

" I'm glad I met you too Miho," Sakaki said

He sat up and Karasuma looked at him as she laid there. He looked at her and gently traced her form over the sheets, she grabbed his hand and kissed it. She glanced over his body and seeing his body was not that of a young man, but a real man. She had not looked past the boyish face he always showed. She saw the scars on his form and she sat up. She traced one and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him.

" What happened Haruto?" she asked

" Nothing, just only pain," Sakaki said

" A past is a pain, but there must have been something that brought that smile you wear most the time," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and kissed her head.

" After my parents were killed by a witch, I became the pass around child. One relative to another. I finally met up with a group of kids who's parents forsaken them. I ran away became the street smart kid that everyone liked to be around, I was wanted for the first time in my life. I got caught and escape and I met up with my first true care taker. An older woman who had lost her son 15 years ago. She took me in like I was her own and then they took me away from her. Brought me back to my home to my hometown on one of the islands. Past around again for the next four years. From foster parents to relatives, then Solomon took me and brought me here," Sakaki said, " The scars are from the abuse I received from my relatives, they'd use anything that would hurt. All drunks and blamed my mother and father for raising an ungrateful child."

Karasuma looked at him and shook her head.

" I'm sorry, you and no other should go through that," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and then looked at her chest seeing a scar. He gently traced the scar and she gabbed his hand. She lowered her gaze and Sakaki lifted her chin

" It's a fresh scar," Sakaki said

" Two years old," Karasuma said, " Just an accident."

" But you never forgot about it," Sakaki replied

Karasuma looked at the scar and said, " Razan shot me in the chest with the orbo gun. A witch actually used me as shield. It was a large amount of orbo in that one bullet. Razan had the old gun that we banned 5 years ago, but since he was more experienced he was able to keep it."

Sakaki stroked her cheek and then laid her down and kissed her deeply. Karasuma wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

After a few hours Karasuma started a shower and Sakaki cut up some fruit for them to eat for breakfast. He pulled out two pills for Karasuma and then walked in. He set the tray of fruit down and walked into her bathroom. She looked at him and kissed him as she undressed him once more.

" Breakfast is ready," Sakaki said

" It can wait come take a shower," Karasuma whispered

They showered together, washing each other and teasingly playing with one another.

After the two sat on Karasuma's bed, there they ate food and fed each other. Sakaki looked at her feeding her a strawberry and she looked at him.

" Your looking well each time I see you," Sakaki said, " I'm beginning to think you only faked you sickness."

" Maybe the best cure is love," Karasuma said

She leaned over and kissed him and Sakaki reached over and handed her a glass of water. She took the two pills and stared at him. He smiled at her and she stroked his cheek.

" Maybe you're the medicine I needed all along," Karasuma whispered, " Maybe your everything that I needed."

1 month later

Sakaki entered Karasuma's apartment and sat some groceries on her kitchen counter then walked down the hall and opened her bed room door.

" Miho," he whispered

Karasuma moan and opened her eyes to the lights that broke through the darkness. She sat up and looked at her clock seeing it was 8:30pm.

" I didn't realize you were going to come so late," Karasuma said

Sakaki walked in and sat down on her bedside.

" Go back to sleep," Sakaki whispered, " You need all the rest you can get. I just wanted to check on you."

Karasuma leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

" I'm fine," she said, " I'm just tiered."

" The doctor said you'd probably be tiered some days," Sakaki said, " So, get some rest."

She laid back and Sakaki kissed her forehead, then got up. Karasuma grabbed his arm and he turned and looked at her.

" Stay with me Sakaki," she whispered

Sakaki nodded and walked to the other side of her bed. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Sakaki made breakfast for Karasuma and then went on to work. He was given updates on the progress of the cure for orbo poisoning.. Sakaki and Doujima were in charge of organizing hunts, started. They would go on three hunts to four hunts a day trying to making up for the loss time they loss during worrying about Karasuma.

" Michael call the factory," Sakaki said

" Already done," Michael said

Sakaki looked around and then rubbed his head.

" Hey Sakaki you ok?" Doujima asked

" Yeah, I'm fine," Sakaki said, " Let's get moving we have witches to hunt."

Robin and Doujima sighed feeling that Sakaki was wearing himself out.

" Take it easy Sakaki, your picking up to much of the slack," Robin said

" The witch should be close to you Robin," Sakaki said

Doujima sighed and said, " He's trying to hard."

By 10 at night they came back from all day hunts. Sakaki set his gun down and flopped in the chair.

" Go home Sakaki, I'll go take care of Miho," Doujima said, " Your pushing yourself."

" Since when did you become an expert in telling people their working to hard?" Sakaki said, " All I need is coffee."

" The way you look for one, your looking like you've lost about 20 pounds," Doujima said

" Have you eaten anything all day?" Robin asked

" A couple slices of toast and a glass of orange juice," Sakaki said, " before a I came into work."

" Go home," Doujima and Robin said

" I can't I promised I would be there for Miho," Sakaki said, " I can't leave your side."

" Miho will understand, after all she's done exactly what your doing now and your going to burn yourself out Sakaki Haruto," Doujima said, " So, orders from your elders go home rest up and leave the care taking to me."

Robin handed him a cup of coffee and looked at him.

" Oh, clean up a little Sakaki you look like shit," Doujima said

She pulled a piece of hair from his chin and he looked at her.

" Baby soft, that's what we want for our little Sakaki," Doujima said pinching his cheek

" Would you stop," Sakaki said slapping her hand off

Sakaki stood up and looked at the clock then got up and Doujima sighed and pushed him down in the chair.

" Come on Robin lets got I'll drop you off and then go to Miho's," Doujima said

Robin followed Doujima downstairs and Sakaki sighed. He really didn't want to not be there for Karasuma, but he could feel his body failing on him. He had to get home before something happened. He walked downstairs and rode off to his apartment, there he did his usual, but then called Karasuma.

" She's fine Sakaki," Doujima answered the phone

" How did your know it was me?" he asked

" Because you'd be the only person to call at this hour," Doujima replied, " She's fine Sakaki. Here I'll put her on the phone."

Doujima put Karasuma on the phone.

" Hey Sakaki," Karasuma said

" How are you?" he asked

" I'm fine Sakaki, you don't have to worry, You need rest too," Karasuma said, " Congratulations on your hunts your organizing. You might be taking over Amon and my job."

" I never want to do another hunt. We're doing four a day," Sakaki said

" Get some rest," Karasuma said, " I know how it is trying to pick up the slack."

Sakaki talked to her for a little while convinced she was alright. He hung up and went off to bed, falling to sleep right upon lying down.

Three hours later Sakaki's phone rang and he fell out of bed reaching for the phone. He grabbed it and lifted to his ear.

" Hello," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, come to the hospital," Doujima said

" What happened?" Sakaki asked

" She fainted again," Doujima said, " I think she's getting worse."

Sakaki hung up and quickly got dress and grabbed his helmet and ran downstairs. He quickly got on and took off the road to the hospital. He ran in and ran to the waiting room where he was directed. He saw Doujima standing there and stopped, his heart raced as he waited to hear Doujima say something. She walked over and hugged him and Sakaki hugged her tight.

" Did you call Amon?" Sakaki asked

" No, not yet," Doujima said, " I wanted to wait to hear what the doctor said."

Sakaki nodded and pulled out his phone and called Amon. He walked out and told Amon what happened. Sakaki soon hung up and walked back in. He sat down and leaned his head into his hands. Doujima rubbed his back as he fought his tears.

" What did Amon say?" Doujima asked

" He's coming tomorrow morning with what he has," Sakaki replied

Where Amon was

Amon looked the research and in anger pushed everything off the table. He breathed deep and fell to his knees.

" Why are you punishing me," Amon asked

He looked down at the spilled substance and picked up the unbroken bottle and looked at it. He stared at it and pulled it close to him and leaned against a door.

" I need your help, I need you to be with her," Amon whispered looking down at the ground praying

Amon fell asleep leaned against the door and for the first time let his own emotions show in his sleep.

Hospital

Sakaki and Doujima fell asleep while they waited for someone to tell them. A doctor came out and looked at the two and gently tapped them both. Sakaki opened his eyes and sat up and hit Doujima.

" You two were waiting on Miho, Karasuma?" the doctor asked

" Yes," Sakaki replied

" Come with me," the doctor said

They followed the doctor into a office and she offered them a seat. Sakaki and Doujima sat down and the doctor pulled out X-rays.

" What's wrong with her?" Sakaki asked

" In the X-rays we took and examined her, we found clots of this odd substance in her blood. We're going to do surgery and try to stop these clots from moving up her blood stream," the doctor said, " You two seem to know more about her situation then you want to tell me. Her life depends on it, these clots are not blood, they're something else. Something in my 15 years of being a doctor have never seen and many other doctors can't tell me what it is."

Doujima sighed and looked at Sakaki then the doctor.

" It's a chemical that we've used for over several years," Doujima said, " We use it often."

" Do you know how harmful this stuff is?" she asked

" We're very careful, but in her case we think it's because she got hurt using it 2 years ago," Sakaki replied

" We can't go into great details," Doujima said, " Can we see her now?"

" Yes," the doctor said

They were escorted by a nurse to Karasuma's room, there the lights were dim, Karasuma laid there peacefully, as though no one could disturb her.

" Ms. Karasuma, you have visitors," the nurse said

" Oh," Karasuma said

Sakaki and Doujima looked at her and she smiled at them.

" Hi," she said

" Not to long," the nurse said

Sakaki nodded and walked to her and grabbed her hand. He stared at her and kissed her hand.

" Don't leave us," Sakaki said, " Please."

" Don't shed tears Sakaki, I'm still here," Karasuma said

She looked up at Doujima and gave a smiled.

" Are you in pain?" Doujima asked as she walked over

" Not a lot," she whispered

Doujima sat down and said, " And Amon's trying to find a cure."

" Sakaki, Doujima don't worry," she said

Sakaki stared at her and pushed her hair back. Doujima stood up and looked at Sakaki and Karasuma.

" I need to let you talk, I'm going to call everyone else to tell them every things ok," Doujima said

She walked off and left Sakaki and Karasuma to talk. Karasuma looked at him and entwined her fingers with his. Sakaki pulled up her hand and kissed it.

" Sakaki, it's getting worse isn't it?" Karasuma said

Sakaki nodded and she leaned back and he stared at her.

" Amon's coming back," Sakaki said, " He's bring what he has, with hope that it will be ok."

" How bad is it?" she asked

" He's pretty sure this will work and you'll be on your feet soon," Sakaki said forcing a smile

Karasuma looked at him and asked again, " How bad is it?"

" You'll be healed in no time…" Sakaki said until Karasuma placed a finger on his lips

She looked at him and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. They we're no longer eyes of her true partner's personality. They were filled with eternal sadness.

" Your going to have surgery, the orbo that entered your blood stream is forming several clots," Sakaki said, " Your body is trying to fight it, but is not working. The orbo is fighting off everything that is trying to help your body heal."

Karasuma looked at him and felt the tears fall from her face and Sakaki walked over to her, then sat down in her bed. He laid with her holding her in his arms as she cried.

" How long do I have to live Sakaki?" she asked

" I don't know, but I'll be with you along with everyone else," Sakaki whispered, "Just don't give up on us."


	6. The Best Medicine

****

AN: Hey everyone who is keeping up with the story I want to thank the reviewers who have reviewed. I wish to hear from everyone who does read this after all I do this for you all.

Chapter 6: The Best Medicine

Amon came early the next morning and he entered the hospital, two researchers followed behind him and a doctor stood there. Amon explained the situation that he had a possible cure for Karasuma's case. He need to see her, but they told him she was already asleep. He asked them anyway to lead him to her room. They did so and there Amon saw Sakaki once again asleep only this time he was in her bed with his arms wrapped around her. Amon sighed and slightly angered by this scene, realized that he had been blind all along. Why hadn't he realized it? Karasuma had showed an interest in Sakaki for the last two months, since the two years of her loss with Razan. Amon sat down in a chair and leaned his head down by her bedside.

The next morning Sakaki opened his eyes and saw Karasuma awake, she had a settled, but scared look on her face.

" Morning," Sakaki said pushing her hair back from her face

Karasuma grabbed his hand and kissed it then turned and looked down at Amon. She stroked his cheek and Amon stirred a little before opening his eyes. He sat up and looked at Karasuma and a small smirk broke from his shadowed face. Sakaki got up and sat down in a chair, head lowered. Karasuma reached out her hands for both to grab.

" My two men," she whispered

Both looked up at her and then gave a quick glance. Karasuma sat up and Amon reached into a bag pulling out a bottle. He looked at her and Karasuma stared at the bottle.

" I don't know if it will work, but it should help," Amon said

A doctor walked in and checked on her then Amon stood up. Amon looked at the doctor as she examined the substance.

" And how might you use this?" she asked

" Just like a regular shot," Amon said

The doctor called in a nurse and asked for a needle. She got one and handed it to Amon.

" I trust you know what your doing?" she asked

" Yes," Amon replied

Amon stuck the needle in the substance and then walked over to Karasuma.

" Just relax," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and Amon stuck her in her arm with a large amount. Karasuma looked at Amon as he dabbed her arm with a small cloth.

" There, it should work," Amon said

" How long with this take?" the doctor asked

" A day at the most, I'm guessing," Amon said

The doctor nodded and then walked out to tell her staff. Amon stood up and looked at Sakaki.

" Sakaki, could you give us a minuet?" Amon asked

Sakaki nodded and Amon reached into his bag then tossed Sakaki a razor and shaving cream.

" Clean up," Amon said

Sakaki nodded and walked out the room just to give them the time alone. Amon sat down and grabbed Karasuma's hand.

" You need to clean up too," Karasuma said rubbing Amon's rough chin

Amon grabbed her hand and took it into his own giving it a squeeze.

" Miho, I'm sorry," Amon said

" Amon, what do you have to be sorry for?" she asked stroking his cheek

Amon stood up and sat beside her and leaned over, then kissed her head.

" I was never there," Amon said

He grabbed her hand and kissed it then looked at the ring on her left finger and turned it for her.

" Amon," she said

" Miho, do your remember when you first came, fresh to the STN-J?" Amon asked

" Only a little," Karasuma said

Amon smiled and laid beside her and entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned his head on hers and stroked her arms.

" Then I'm going to tell you," Amon whispered

****

Flash back

Zaizen looked at the hunters, Karasuma wore a nice pants suit and a blouse. She shyly looked at the others and Amon turned away.

" Another hunter," Amon whispered

" This is Miho, Karasuma, she's the new replacement for Kariko," Zaizen said

Amon eyed her from the corner of his eyes and didn't say a word, but he knew Karasuma has the energy of what it took to be a hunter. He has mastered it long ago, but he knew it would take long. Amon was nudged by Razan and he looked over.

" Go say hello show a little courtesy," Razan said

Amon rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to the young Karasuma and got down to her level.

" Miho," he said, " I'm Amon, your new comrades from left to right. Razan, Suki, and Ken our second newest."

Karasuma nodded and Amon looked at her slightly tilting his head to see her gaze.

" How old are you Miho?" Amon asked

" 15," Karasuma said softly

" 15, your at a new age where things will be different, where did you come from," Amon said

" Kyoto," Karasuma said

" Very nice place to live," Amon said

Amon didn't smile, but his voice was gentle to Karasuma. A trusting voice and then he stood up and nodded to Zaizen as if to say, he could take it from here. Zaizen left and Amon walked her towards Razan.

" Razan, will be your partner Miho, he's experienced and is in need of a level headed partner," Amon said, " Cause he can't seem to grasp reality to well. He's our Senior hunter."

" How do you do?" Razan said

" Very well," Karasuma said

Razan smiled and nodded, he and Amon taught Karasuma everything they knew from perfect hunts to failed attempts. Amon watched Karasuma develop her skills as a hunter and Razan often teased him about how Karasuma would take his job. Amon only shook his head with the same reply.

" Not in my life time," Amon said

With time Karasuma became older and Amon became like her older brother and she could always go to him for advice. Of course it was hard when it dealt with love because he didn't know feelings of these types. She sat on the desk as Amon fixed the back.

" Amon," Karasuma said, " What advice can you give me on love?"

Amon dropped files and he quickly picked them up.

" Your too young for that stuff," Amon said as he placed the other folders

" I'm 16," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and rubbed his eyes then said, " It's a game, you don't want to get involved with. It gets you distracted."

Karasuma looked at him as he folded up some other paper work. He walked over to the front and placed some files on Suki's desk.

" File those," he said, " Your always bored."

" Of course, what every you say," Suki said

Amon looked at Karasuma and stopped.

" You will do well not to pay mind to Razan's feelings especially at your age. He's too wild for you and to unpredictable," Amon said, " Why are you asking about love now?"

Karasuma lowered her and Amon stared at her.

" Please tell me you didn't," Amon said

" We went out that's all," Karasuma replied

" This has been going on for a year now, haven't you learned anything?" Amon said, " You can't do that. He's your partner and it's going to cost someone their life."

Amon was right a year after Razan and Karasuma were engaged. Doujima had come to the office as a young ditzy new helper, but not a replacement. Karasuma and Doujima became friends and Doujima encouraged the engagement thinking it was romantic. Razan and Karasuma had set a date for the middle of August and yet misfortune took place. Amon had watched the whole thing, his orders were clear, that there could no longer be a disturbance in the STN-J including love. The senior hunter had to be taken out. Solomon had sent word for Razan to be promoted to an agent to avoid any further damage to the system. Everything went wrong with the hunt, Razan was given a weak pendant of orbo, the witch had killed him on site. Amon had felt the guilt laid on his shoulders when Karasuma grabbed him by the arm asking him to save him. Amon couldn't he was not to interfere. Karasuma grieved and Amon was there as the big brother.

" I'll watch out for you," he whispered as the rain fell

Karasuma stared at the grave site as they filled in the grave site. An umbrella was placed over her head and she looked at Amon.

" Why? We were happy, we had everything?" Karasuma said

" Come on, let's get you inside," Amon whispered

He led her to his car and drove her to the STN-J. Karasuma stood in the garage staring at the black car that was his. She held the keys in her hand and opened the door.

" Razan," she whispered

Amon watched her from the shadows as he often did, he knew 8 months later there would be a hunter to replace the late Razan. One that would change her life around.

****

End

" How come you never told me?" Karasuma whispered

" I was following orders from Zaizen, I was not to interfere or I to would have been shot on site," Amon said, " I didn't want too. Razan was like a brother to me, he was my mentor."

" Of course and 8 months later Sakaki came," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and kissed her head, then stroked her cheek.

" Amon," she whispered

" Hmm," he said

" Why did your bring this story up?" she asked

Amon looked down at her and said, " I want you to be with the man you want to be with. I know you love me Miho, but there's something that made you hurry and say yes to my proposal. I believe it has something to do with a certain hunter that reminds you of Razan."

" Sakaki," she said

Amon nodded and a smile creased his lips. Karasuma wrapped her arms around Amon and he kissed her head.

" I want you to know I will be here for you," Amon whispered, " But I am better off as a brother to you then a lover."

" Your going to break the engagement off?" she asked

" Yes, I want you to be happy with him not me," Amon said

He slid the ring off her finger and looked at her.

" Don't lose that hope Miho," he said

He kissed her forehead once more.

" I'll let him come in," Amon said, " After all he's been the best medicine."

Amon slid out of the bed and walked to the door and opened it. Sakaki looked up and handed Amon the shaving cream and razor.

" She needs to talk to you," Amon said

He put out his fist hand and Sakaki put out his hand. Amon dropped the ring into Sakaki's hand.

" In the end she chose you," Amon said

Sakaki looked at the ring and nodded then walked in and stopped.

" Amon," Sakaki said

" Yes," Amon replied

" I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said in the past. I was just angry that's all," Sakaki said

" I don't hold grudges Sakaki, It's understandable," Amon said

Sakaki walked in and walked to Karasuma's side. He sat down and looked at her she gave a soft smile.

" Sakaki," she said

" You already look better," Sakaki said

" I have you to thank, you've kept me strong this far," Karasuma said

" Don't talk like your going to die, the cure will work. You'll be on your feet in no time," Sakaki said

Karasuma grabbed his hand and he stood up.

" Sakaki," she whispered

" Yes," he replied

" I love you and I want you to know that," Karasuma said with tears in her eyes

" I love you to Miho," he replied, " I'm going to take care of you for as long as I live."

" And I hope it's a really long time," Karasuma said

Sakaki leaned over and kissed her deeply, then stared at her. He saw life return to her as he just stared at her.

****

1 month later

The medicine that Amon had developed cured Karasuma's illness with in three weeks. The clots of orbo that developed in her blood dissolved and she was free to go. Karasuma started a new life with Sakaki and was careful of her past with the man she loved. Karasuma wrapped her arms around Sakaki as he tossed a few pancakes. She laid her head on Sakaki's back and smiled. She kissed his bare back and Sakaki turned around and pulled her close to him.

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" I'm feeling better ready to go on another hunt," Karasuma said

She ran her hands up his built chest and leaned her head on his chest.

" Sakaki just hold me," Karasuma whispered

He wrapped his arms around Karasuma and kissed his head.

" So, how do you feel becoming 20?" Sakaki asked

" Pretty good," Karasuma said

Karasuma and Sakaki sat down and had a nice breakfast, then went into work.

" We have a hunt, welcome back Ms. Karasuma," Michael said

" Thank you," Karasuma said

Amon walked in and hung his coat on a back of a chair.

" So, what do we have?" Amon said

" Kinuko Bando age 27, power to turn things into spears and hurl them at her victims. She's killed a total of 8 witches," Michael said

" Then let's get the hunt on," he said

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and grabbed his hand. Sakaki smiled and they walked down together. Karasuma got into her car and Sakaki followed behind her on his motorcycle.

" When you get there, stay in position there will be enough time to stop the witch," Amon said

Karasuma and Sakaki were given a place to stake out, a familiar place to Karasuma. Sakaki loaded his gun and looked at Karasuma as she stared at the familiar alley way and street signs. A glimpse of the past flashed, but she wasn't sure why now.

" Sakaki, Karasuma the witch is near you," Amon said

Karasuma's pulse raced and Sakaki nodded

" Alright," Sakaki said, " We'll get her."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and grabbed his hand and he looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes and she shook her head.

" You can't," Karasuma said

" Don't worry everything will be fine," Sakaki said

He walked out and aimed his gun at the witch that was near. Her eyes showed coldness and no mercy.

" Witch hunter I shall show you no mercy," the witch said

" As I won't show you mercy," Sakaki said

Karasuma walked out and the witch looked at Karasuma and smiled.

" Witch hunters," she said

Sakaki fired three shots and Karasuma went at the witch.

" Karasuma," Sakaki shouted

The witch smiled and used her power against Karasuma. She fought what she could before being forced back. Sakaki ran towards Karasuma and helped her up.

" Miho, are you alright?" he asked

" I'm ok," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at the witch and narrowed his eyes.

" I told you I won't show mercy to you and now there will be no pity!" Sakaki shouted

Sakaki fired at the witch and she blocked the bullets, she let them drop to the ground. She laughed and looked at Sakaki as she closed her eyes and a force of energy just shot from around her. Sakaki was thrown back seeing the orbo wasn't protecting him. He hit a wall and fell to the ground.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted

She ran towards Sakaki and knelt down. She touched his face and he moaned, then opened his eyes.

" I'm alright," he whispered, " I can do this."  
" No, Amon and Robin should be here, you can't fight anymore," Karasuma said

" I can," he whispered

Karasuma pulled out her gun and shook her head.

" No, Sakaki stay down I'll handle this, after two years I shouldn't be afraid of the past," she said

Karasuma stood up and then turned to the witch. Karasuma narrowed her eyes at the witch and raised the gun at her.

" Your kind took someone I cared about so dearly. I won't let it happen again," she said, " I am a witch hunter for the STN-J and you are a witch that will be hunted."

Amon and Robin ran down the alleyways and turned a corner. Amon looked around and stopped and shook his head.

" What's wrong?" Robin asked

" This is where it happened 2 years ago," he whispered

" What happened?" Robin asked

Amon took off running as he looked at the sky and saw rain starting to fall.

" It was raining that day," Amon whispered, " It's all repeating its self."

He turned a corner and then heard three gun shots. He stopped feeling his breaths become shorter, three shots were heard that day too.

" Karasuma, Sakaki," Amon said

Robin felt her heart stop, hearing Amon say his comrades' names. He was scared and she could feel it. As they turned a corner Amon loaded a large amount of orbo in his gun, the old type of orbo. One that could possibly kill a witch if used the wrong way. He stopped and saw the scene before him.

" No!" he shouted

Robin felt emotions from Amon that she never had before. Her own partner was showing fear. The witch turned and narrowed her eyes, as she smiled a sinister smile.

" Amon," Karasuma said

Sakaki got up and stumbled to his feet. He looked at Karasuma then Amon, sweat fell from the hunter's face as he struggled to keep his footing.

" Miho," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," she whispered feeling the warmth from his body

Amon aimed his gun at the witch and Robin put on her glasses. She was experiencing the past in the making, some how knowing Amon knew this place, knew this picture.

Amon fired two shots, two powerful bullets forced their way towards the witch. The witch smiled and lifted a very sharp object and levitated up then hurled it at Amon. Robin acted quickly and burned the object, but the witch continued several tries. Robin looked at Karasuma and nodded her head. The witch looked at Karasuma and then Amon, she lifted two objects and hurled them at Karasuma and Amon. Robin couldn't save both. Then the witch hurled a block of cement at Robin hitting her in the stomach. Robin fell back. Amon dodged the sharp object, but then heard Karasuma cry out Sakaki's name. Distracted by this, a sharp piece of metal flew at Amon and stabbed him in his lower abdomen.

" Amon!" Robin cried

Karasuma looked up and saw Amon fall and she shook her head.

" Amon," she whispered

She looked at Sakaki as he struggled to pull the piece metal out of his shoulder. Blood covered his shirt and continued to bleed badly.

" Sakaki hold on, we'll get help," Karasuma said, " Robin are you ok?"

" I'm fine," Robin said

Robin pushed the block away from her and ran to Amon. Amon suffered badly as he breathed deep, the sharp metal was lodged deep into his lower abdomen. He looked at Robin as she removed her coat.

" Hold on," she said

These words faded into his mind as the pain made him pass out. It was when he woke being rushed into the emergency room, he realized someone was watching over him. Amon faded to the beeps and calls of the nurses and machines that were in the emergency room. Robin looked at Karasuma and walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I couldn't save him," Karasuma whispered, " I couldn't save Amon."

" Sakaki's ok, and Amon will be too. You can't be hard on yourself, I tried to save both of you too."

Karasuma sighed and then Sakaki walked out two doors led by a doctor. He walked over and Karasuma stood up. She saw his shoulder wrapped up and a bit of his arm.

" Are you alright?" she asked

" 46 stitches and I couldn't be better," Sakaki replied

Karasuma smiled and said, " You always find a room for a joke."

She wrapped her arms around Sakaki as he leaned his head on her own. Robin smiled and stared at the doors waiting for news on her partner.

Amon's thoughts had faded into a dream or a flash back, one that only allowed him to remember a promise.

****

Dream

Amon opened his eyes and looked around, Karasuma, Razan, Doujima and Kate stood there. He sat up and didn't say anything, until he couldn't exactly remember what happened.

" What happened?" he asked

" You had a bad encounter with orbo," Razan said, " but lucky enough we were there to revive you from the after effects."

Amon looked at his chest, that was bandaged up and sighed. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

" I had a bad dream," Amon said

" Perhaps, the effects didn't ware off yet," Razan replied

Amon looked at the Senior hunter and then at Kate, Doujima and Karasuma. The three girls wore faces full of worry and endless questioning.

" Kate can you get some coffee for Amon and Karasuma, would you mind running downstairs to get a couple of pillows?" Razan asked

They nodded and walked off and Razan looked at Amon. Doujima walked out the room and followed Karasuma.

" So, what was it about?" Razan asked

" The future," Amon replied, " You were replaced, after 8 months after your death."

" I see, Amon I need to ask you a favor," Razan said

Amon sat up again and looked at his comrade. A trusted friend and comrade as well as a brother to him.

" If something is to happen to me Amon, I want you to take care of Miho for me. She trust you and you're the only one I can really trust to take her in. You're her mentor after all," Razan said

Amon looked at Razan and nodded.

" Yes," Amon said

Amon looked out the window and then laid back down. He closed his eyes and Razan looked at him.

" Amon, you have to wake up now," Razan said

****

End of dream

Amon opened his eyes and looked around seeing Karasuma and Sakaki wrapped in each other's arms. Robin had gone home from the long wait and pain from the cement block hitting her. Amon sighed and towards the window and then heard Karasuma moan and then Sakaki too. They both looked up and saw Amon laying there staring out the window.

" Amon," Karasuma said

He turned and looked at them as they stood up. He gave them a weary look and sighed.

" I'm sorry Amon, I couldn't save you," Karasuma said

" It was my foolish act," Amon said, " I earned this."

" You were brave Amon," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and slightly moan in pain and Karasuma helped him sit up a little.

" Miho," Amon said

She looked at him and breathed deep, his tone was like it was when they were engaged.

" Yes," she said

" I had a dream that reminded me of a promise I made to Razan," Amon said, " I promised him that I would take care of you."

" Amon," she whispered feeling a lump into her throat, " Why are you saying this?"

" I forgot about it. I was near death and it came to me," he said

" Amon," she whispered

Sakaki looked at Amon and then Amon turned to Sakaki.

" I think now that promise belongs to Sakaki, after all he's the one that reminds you of Razan, not me," Amon said, " But I will watch over you."

" Amon, stop talking like that," Karasuma whispered

" Take care of her," Amon said

" I will," Sakaki said, " And you'll be there to help won't you?"

Amon nodded and said, " I won't break a promise."

Amon leaned back and closed his eyes and Sakaki and Karasuma looked at the hurt hunter. He was paler and his breaths were shallow, he was on the verge of death, death that breathed on the back his neck.

" We should let him rest, we'll come tomorrow," Sakaki said

Karasuma nodded and Sakaki grabbed her hand, he led her out, as she stared at Amon. The machines beeped and Karasuma sighed, then walked with Sakaki.

" He'll be alright," Sakaki said

Sakaki and Karasuma returned to his apartment, where they now lived together. Karasuma took a shower then Sakaki followed afterwards. They pulled down the bed covers and slid into bed, Sakaki put his good arm around Karasuma as she rested her head on his bare chest. They fell asleep and let worries fade away.


	7. The man, the brother, and the man

****

AN: This is the last chapter, but I will do a prequel to this. Look for it soon.

Chapter 7: The mentor, the brother and the man

At 3:30 in the morning Sakaki's phone rang and he quickly moved. He grabbed the phone and lifted it to his ear.

" Hello," he said

" Haruto, Sakaki?" the voice asked

" This is he," Sakaki answered

Karasuma looked at Sakaki as he answered the phone, she felt something change as he answered with questioned. A cold feeling wrapped around her and she was scared. Sakaki held his breath as the other person introduced themselves.

" I'm doctor Katsu, from the hospital. We met in the waiting room," she said

" Yes, I remember," he said

" I have some bad news," she said

Her tone made Sakaki's hand shake as he held the phone and Karasuma grabbed his hand. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then answered.

" Go ahead," he said

" Your friend Amon past away," she said

Sakaki froze, his breath clung to the phone's receiver and the doctor apologized.

" When?" Sakaki asked swallowing the lump in his throat

" Just two hours ago, I'm letting the one family member her knows, but in his file he had, that you and a Miho Karasuma would be notified if changes occurred. So, I called you first," she said, " I'm sorry."

" I understand, thank you," he said

He hung up the phone and stared at it and then Karasuma placed her hand on his shoulders.

" It was about Amon wasn't it," she asked

Sakaki nodded and breathed in deep, a man that was not only a mentor to him, but a brother he never had. He had lost more than just that, he lost a friend. Karasuma heard Sakaki slightly sob and she knew what it was. Tears fell from her face and Sakaki turned around. He embraced her and she cried in his arms as he tried so hard to hold back the tears. Karasuma buried her face into Sakaki's chest as she cried and he cradled her. He laid his head on hers and felt that there would be no end to Karasuma's pain now. A man she grew attached to, was torn from her just by hours after seeing him. He was fine, he was going to be back on his feet in a month or so.

" Sakaki, what now?" she whimpered

" I don't know," he whispered

****

1 Day later

Sakaki and Karasuma broke the news to the other members. They showed the same emotions as they did. Tears were shed and now the right preparations for a suitable burial for a man that meant so much to them. Sakaki looked at everyone and Karasuma walked to the back and pulled his file. She looked at his file and tears fell from her face as she stared at the man who changed her life for the first time.

" Amon," she whispered, " You never spoke of your last name, leaving it a mystery waiting to be solved."

She sat down and stared at the picture, memories were brought back to her as she read up on Amon.

_" I am a man of my word Miho, I will never betray those who I care about," _ Amon's voice echoed in her head

" I know Amon, and you never did," Karasuma whispered

Karasuma looked up and saw Sakaki standing there, his eyes blood shot from the endless tears. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Sakaki, he suffered too. She needed to be there for him and the others.

" I'll miss him too,"

Were the words she whispered to Sakaki as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her stomach. She stroked his head, then hugged him seeing his shoulders rising and falling, knowing he was sobbing.

****

2 weeks later

" He was a man that everyone knew, and will remember. He was stubborn at times and yet it was for the best," Sakaki said, " I knew him as the head hunter, a mentor, a brother and most of all a friend. What will the world give us now that he's gone. The family I knew is without a father, and with only a mother to guide us, she will struggle to fill both positions."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. She listened to Sakaki's opening remarks to the funeral of a great man. She felt the endless stabbing of pain from the deaths of those who mean so much to her. She had healed a wound from two years ago, but another was carved into her skin. She had Sakaki to help her get through this, but it seemed she was lost for the very first time since Razan's death.

Sakaki stepped down and they listened together about Amon's mysterious past, it was opened to them now. And yet it only seemed to make the mystery deeper than it was.

As the hour went back a service was given then they laid Amon to rest. Karasuma tossed in some red roses and watched them fill in the grave. She leaned her head into Sakaki's chest and he watched as people that did know Amon pay their respects. Sakaki and Karasuma were among the last of those paying respect, after all they seemed to know him better than anyone else. Sakaki looked at Karasuma and kissed her cheek, then let her go.

" I think you need your time alone," Sakaki said, " I'll get the car."

Karasuma nodded and Sakaki walked off. She looked at the head stone. All that was written on the head stone was Amon's name, the year he was born and the date he died. Karasuma had something else written that truly stated what Amon was. It read under his name _A man of many mysteries is what makes a man so wonderful. _Karasuma knelt down and lowered her head.

_" I desire, but two things in my life, to spend the rest of my life with you Miho and to find peace," _ Amon said

" I hope you found the peace you were looking for," Karasuma said

She turned around and walked off seeing Sakaki waiting for her. She was afraid now that her life would be forever different.

****

8 months later

Karasuma cleared her throat and everyone stopped and looked. A young man about the age of 16 stood beside her. She gave a soft smile to the group as she gave an encouraging squeeze on the young man's shoulders.

" This is Aida, Hideki. He's our new hunter," Karasuma said

Robin stood up and walked over to him, she looked at him and nodded.

" I'm Robin Sena," Robin said, " You'll be my partner."

Sakaki stood up and walked over to him and put out his hand.

" Haruto Sakaki," Sakaki said, " Vice senior hunter."

The young man smiled and shook Sakaki's hand. His amber eyes showed a new kind of hope for the STN-J as well as for the new generation of witch hunters. His youth shined with delight, that encouraged the hunters to remember what mattered most to them.


End file.
